The Outsider II
by SheElf2
Summary: Tia's life if back on track, or so she thought. Even though the Falcons are gone, the Socs are growing more and more bold everyday. Will the greasers win this time, or has their luck ran out?
1. Author's Note

This is the sequel to my fanfic The Outsider. As before I do not own any of the characters except for Tia, Lisa, KJ, Evan and Benj. The rest of the characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
I am putting the rating as PG-13, as usual, because I am still not quite sure what all is going to happen.  
  
This fanfic takes place at the same time as the book except the story will be different since Tia is in it.  
  
Sincerely, SheElf  
  
P.S. Please read and review, thanks! 


	2. Keep Your Pants On

"How much has he had to drink?" Steve asked Pony, turning around from the passengers seat.  
  
"I dunno, it's Two-Bit, who knows?" Pony said shrugging.  
  
Pony, Johnny, Steve, Soda and Two-Bit were driving home from the DX in Steve's car. In the mean time Two-Bit was singing unknown songs then would burst out laughing.  
  
When they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car Two-Bit fell out when he opened the door.  
  
"Ouch, who put the ground there?" He asked in amazement.  
  
"Up we go, Matthews." Soda said helping Two-Bit up.  
  
"Who turned the lights off?" Pony asked pushing open the door.  
  
"Tia said she was going to sleep when we left, something about being really tired." Johnny reminded him.  
  
It was eight at night and the house was dark. Pony shrugged in reponse and went into the house. They went into the living room and Soda flicking on the lightswitch.  
  
"Well, thats interesting." Steve said trying not to laugh.  
  
KJ and Tia's make-out session on the couch was cut short but the guys getting home. KJ rolled off of Tia onto the floor and sat up to look at the guys. Tia looked just as shocked.  
  
"Your sooooo busted." Two-Bit said laughing.  
  
"Your sooooo drunk." Tia replied pulling her shirt down so that it met her pants again.  
  
"No I'm not!" Two-Bit said trying to sound offended.  
  
"Yeah you are." Tia replied, pulling her hair back into a pony tail.  
  
"Okay, but just a bit." Two-Bit replied laughing.  
  
"Well this is all fun, but I think I should leave." KJ said climbing off of the floor, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
"See ya later." Tia replied giving KJ a quick kiss before he left.  
  
Tia stood up and straightend up her clothes. The guys were still starring at her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I am a big girl, I know what I am doing." Tia replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't think you do." Two-Bit replied slinging an arm over her shoulders. "I think its time that we had a little talk."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I think I would like to pass." Tia replied.  
  
"It wasn't an offer, now sit down." Two-Bit replied, a sly smile on his lips.  
  
In the meantime Two-Bit and Johnny were heading for the door.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Two-Bit asked, his words slightly slurred.  
  
"Out." Pony replied, his ears bright red.  
  
"I think you should stay for this." Two-Bit replied laughing.  
  
"We had already had this talk." Pony reminded him quietly.  
  
"Yes, but, this time its different, we have a girl's point of view." Two-Bit said motioning to Tia.  
  
Pony knew that there was no point in argueing. He sat down in the armchair, Johnny sighed and sat on the floor. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dallas Winston saw the lights on at the Curtis house. It was 10:00 and Darry still wasn't home but he figured he would go see the rest of the gang anyways.  
  
He pushed open the door and heard laughter coming from the living room. When he entered the room, he found Tia, Soda and Steve, doubled over laughing. Pony and Johnny were sitting there silently, their eyes wide, starring straight a head. Two-Bit was sitting on the couch next to Tia laughing too.  
  
"Whats going on?" Dally asked.  
  
"We came home to find Tia underneath KJ." Two-Bit said looking up at Dally.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dally yelled, his eyes wide too.  
  
"Oh, keep your pants on Dally because I sure did, I'm no whore." Tia replied laughing.  
  
"Soo, I figured I should give Tia 'the talk'." Two-Bit said proudly.  
  
"Your drunk!" Dally groaned as if it wasn't bad enough, he could just imagine the things Two-bit had told her.  
  
"Yeah, it makes it a whole lot funnier too." Tia replied.  
  
"So, what did you learn kid?" Two-Bit asked Tia.  
  
"Never trust a guy like you." Tia replied laughing. 


	3. Rodeo Life

"Buck, the horse is in the shoot, where the hell is the rider!?" Tia yelled.  
  
The horse was growing restless in the confined space. She was leaning on the rail holding the gait closed with the rope.  
  
"I see him coming, hold on sec." Buck yelled back.  
  
"We can't hold on a sec, this horse is coming out with or without a rider." Dally yelled back to him.  
  
It was the night after Two-Bit drunk 'talk' and the whole gang, minus Darry, was at the rodeo. Luckily, the rider got there in time. Tia grimaced when he got slammed face first into the dirt.  
  
"That's gotta hurt." Pony said shaking his head.  
  
"Probably not, I know him, his head is pretty thick." Soda replied.  
  
"When do you and Dally ride?" Pony asked Tia once the next horse was in the pen and she was hold the gate shut.  
  
"Next round." Tia said between gritted teeth, as the horse pushed against the gate.  
  
"The crowd is bigger then usual tonight." Steve commented, coming up behind them.  
  
"Ready, cowboy?" Tia asked when the rider finished tying his hand on.  
  
When he gave a short nod, Tia let go of the gate. This guy had a bit more luck then the last. It had been a little over two months that Tia had been participating, after her fourth rodeo, she starting riding in the same round as Dally.   
  
Also, in the last few rodeos, Buck has been asking her to help out around the rodeo. Dally said it was because when she was working around the gaits, more people got to see her and that is why alot of them came.  
  
Once they announced the placings for the class. Tia left her spot on the rail and got Steve to take over her job.  
  
"When am I riding?" Tia asked Buck when she found him.  
  
"Eight people, your fifth, Dallas is second." Buck replied.  
  
Tia nodded and headed back towards the gate. When she felt a arm around her waist she looked to see who it was. KJ's light brown eyes looked down at her.  
  
"Hey babe." KJ said giving her a light kiss to greet her.  
  
"You don't mind the starring?" Tia asked, KJ was a quiet guy and as they made their way through the crowd, eyes were on them.  
  
"As long as I am with you, I don't care." KJ replied smiling "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with the guys?"  
  
"Didn't get into trouble, but I did get 'the talk' from a slightly drunk Two-Bit." Tia replied smiling.  
  
"Ouch, that couldn't have been fun." KJ replied grimacing.  
  
"Actually, it was quite funny, I feel worse for Pony and Johnny though." Tia replied as they approached the group.  
  
"Your riding second." Tia said to Dally, leaning against the rail next to him.  
  
She looked to see who all was there. Two-Bit was missing, probably drunk somewhere, everyone else was there. She caught Tim's eye who was standing by the rail a little piece down from them. She nodded and gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and the nod.  
  
Tia was glad that Dally was riding before her, he always for the crowd worked up. The first guy to ride didn't last very long, he was thrown to the ground in about 3 seconds and was chased out of the arena by the horse.  
  
"G'Luck, Dallas." Tia said as he climbed over the rail.  
  
"I don't need luck." Dally said teasing her.  
  
Tia could hear the crowd getting louder as he tied his hand on. He nodded to Steve who let go of the rope holding the gate shut. Tia and the gang screamed along with the crowd for Dally. He lasted pretty good and landed on his shoulder, rolling. The horse didn't come back around so Dally took the chance to work the crowd.  
  
"I'm a Greaser, a hood from New York, a real JD!" Dally chanted loud while laughing.  
  
"You dirty, no good kid, why can't you let this town be?" The gang chanted back, they had heard this one before from Dally.  
  
"This town is mine, not even the fuzz can catch me!" Dally yelled.  
  
The crowd yelled and cheered for him, our whole gang was laughing. He hopped over the rail to join us.  
  
"Your crazy." Tia told him shaking her head.  
  
"And damn proud of it." Dally replied laughing.  
  
Dally had a time of 18.4 seconds. He was in third place, the time to beat was 16.2.  
  
"Hellllo." A slurred voice said behind her.  
  
"Hellllo, to you too, Two-Bit." Tia said laughing.  
  
Dally and KJ leaned on the rail as she got on the horse and tied her hand on. Tia gave KJ a quick kiss, he was nervous for her, she could tell by the look on her face.  
  
"Ready?" Steve asked.  
  
"No, one sec." Tia said, snatching the can of beer out of Two-Bit's hand.  
  
She took one mouthful before Dally took it from her. Tia rolled her eyes at him and nodded to Steve. She shot out of the pen and felt her neck snap. Everything passed in a flash, she didn't know if it was seconds or hours that passed. The horse made a sharp right and bucked hard.  
  
Tia flew from the horses back and landed on her stomache, one of the worst ways to land. When she landed, she felt something in her hand crack. She pushed herself off the ground with her good hand and got to her feet. Luckily the horse didn't come back around. She whipped the dirt off of her face. The crowd cheered loud for her even though she had fallen quite bad.  
  
She walked out of the ring with her head held high even though her hand felt like it was on fire. She used her good hand to vault herself over rail to where the gang was standing.  
  
"Awsome riding." Soda said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"You okay?" KJ asked "It looked like you landed real hard."  
  
Dally had been thinking the same thing and carefully looked at her hand.  
  
"Can you move your fingers?" Dally asked her.  
  
Tia tried but the growing pain made her stop, she shook her head in reponse to Dally's question.  
  
"I think you broke three of your fingers." Dally said grimly.  
  
"Oh well, I am fine." Tia said taking her hand from Dally. "Just get me some extra smokes and some tape.  
  
Dally looked confused but came back within a few minutes with what she asked for and some news.  
  
"15.7, you won." Dally said smiling as he handed her three cigarettes and a roll of tape.  
  
Pony just shook his head laughing at Tia places each cigarette underneath each of her fingers and tapes them so she couldn't bend them.  
  
"You have got to be kiddin' me." Pony said laughing.  
  
"Hey, its works, it'll be fine for the night." Tia said handing the tape back to Dally.  
  
They hung around the rodeo for a bit longer. When the crowds started to clear out, some heading for the party at Buck's house, the gang left too.  
  
"Have fun at Bucks, me and KJ are heading out to the Dingo." Tia said to Dally and said goodbye to rest of the gang.  
  
Some of KJ's other friends were waiting by his car, most had girlfriends with them. Tia got into the front with KJ and another couple. Even though Tia was three years younger or more then them, they still treated her with respect. Paritially because she was KJ's girl and partially because she was a Greaser. 


	4. Finding Pony

"Wanna head down to the DX, I need to get some more smokes anyways?" Tia asked Dally as they headed back from the Dingo.  
  
"Sure." Dally said shrugging "If the guys don't mind."  
  
"Sounds good." Two-Bit said from the back seat.  
  
Johnny nodded and Dally did a U-Turn and headed towards the DX.  
  
"Hey Soda." Tia said climbing out of the car.  
  
"Hey guys." Soda replied smiling at them.  
  
"We get off in about half an hour if you wanna hang around." Soda suggested before going to help a customer.  
  
Once Tia went inside and bought a couple packages of Kools she went into the garage to find Steve. She saw his legs sticking out from under a car.  
  
"Guess who." Tia said nudging him with her foot.  
  
"Soda, this ain't the time to joke around. I gotta have this car done in twenty minutes." Steve said sliding out from under the car. "Oh, oops, hey Tia."  
  
"Nice to see you too." She said laughing.  
  
She talked to him as he continued to work on the car. Once he was done they went outside to find the rest of the guys.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tia asked Dally who was sitting on the hood of his car.  
  
"Yep." Dally said sliding off the hood.  
  
Once they all piled into the car, Dally took off. It was quite squashed. Dally, Johnny and Soda were in the front. Tia, Two-Bit and Steve in the back. They joked around the whole drive home.  
  
"Hey look, Darrys home." Soda said when he saw Darrys truck in the driveway.  
  
They climbed out of the car and made their way into the house.  
  
"Home early are we?" Tia asked Darry when they found him in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, two of the jobs were cancelled so they sent a couple of us home for the rest of the day." Darry said once he swallowed the last of his coffee. "Wheres Pony?"  
  
"He was suppose to be here." Soda said shrugging.  
  
"Its starting to get dark, the Socs are gonna be huntin' for someone to jump. He is probably in the lot or something. You guys wanna go for a walk?" Darry asked standing up.  
  
They all agreed since they didn't have much else to do. When they didn't find him in the lot, they walked around a couple blocks knowing he couldn't have done far. They stopped dead when they heard shouting.  
  
"Soda! Darry!"  
  
Without another word they took off running towards the shouting. When they got there they found a group of Socs beating up Pony. When they caught sight of the Greasers, they took off running towards their car. They chased them to car and threw a few rocks at the car, trying to do as much damage as possible. As they walked back laughing at the Socs, they found Darry with Pony.  
  
"Did ya catch 'em?" Pony asked when he saw them.  
  
"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty..." Two-Bit went on cheerfully calling the Socs every name he could think of or make up.  
  
"You okay Pony?" Tia asked.  
  
"I'm okay." Pony said "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet Dally."  
  
Dally had been arrested on the weekend. He got pulled over for speeding and drunk driving. He mouthed off to the cops so they took him in just to teach him a lesson.  
  
"Good behavior. Got off early." Dally said shrugging.  
  
He lit up a cigarette and handed it to Johnny. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow looking Pony over.  
  
"Nice lookin' bruise you got there kid." Two-Bit commented.  
  
"Really?" Pony asked proudly.  
  
"Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough." Two-Bit replied.  
  
"What were you doin' walkin' by your lonesome?" Soda asked.  
  
"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think..." Pony said looking at the ground.  
  
"You don't ever think," Darry said "not at home or anywhere it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home and you've always for your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."  
  
"Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes movies and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade, it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons." Soda told Darry.  
  
"When I want my kid brother to tell what to do with my other kid brother. I'll ask you-kid brother." Darry told Soda firmly.  
  
Tia shook her head, they sounded like three little kids arguing. Pony noticed the amused look on her face. He knew that when the gang was together, they were quite a sight. A group of tough looking Greasers with a cute chick with them.  
  
That got him thinking about why the gang accepted her like they did.  
  
Pony liked her because he could talk to her about books, movies, dream, anything really, without sounding stupid. Dally liked her because she was like a kid sister to him. Soda liked her because she always made him laugh and has just as much energy as him, never being able to sit still. Two-Bit liked her because they could joke around with her and she was always ready to head out partying with him. Johnny liked her because she talked to him even when he didn't talk back. Why Darry liked her was what really got Pony thinking. Darry was so serious that Tia seemed to help loosen him up. She reminds him how to be young and carefree, again.  
  
"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy." Two-Bit said stopping their arguement "Any of us will."  
  
"Speakin' of movies-" Dally yawned "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night with Tia. Anybody wanna come and hunt some action with us?" Dally asked them.  
  
Steve shook his head "Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game."  
  
Darry sighed "I'm working tomorrow night."  
  
"How come you ain't out with KJ?" Two-Bit asked teasing Tia.  
  
"Oh shut up Two-Bit. He is going out with the guys." Tia said laughing.  
  
"How about y'all" Dally asked "Two-bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"  
  
"Me and Johnny'll come. Pony said "Okay Darry?"  
  
"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry replied.  
  
"I was planning on getting boozed up tomorrow night." Two-Bit said after a minute "I probably won't, its not as much fun getting drunk without Tia. I'll walk over and find y'all."  
  
Darry tilted his head and looked at Tia. Darry didn't know about her going out with Two-Bit even though she didn't drink quite as much as he did. Darry still didn't like it since she wasn't even 14 yet.  
  
"You break up with Sylvia, again?" Steve asked trying to change the subject for Tia.  
  
"Yeah, and this time for good. That little broad was two-timin' me last weekend while I was in the cooler." Dally said flicking some ashes from his cigarette and a smile came on his face. "Plus Tia kinda beat the crap outta her, she ain't quite as good lookin' now."  
  
"Well I can't let no girl treat one of my boys like that, can I?" Tia said playfully. 


	5. The Nightly Double

"Ready to go?" Pony asked Johnny coming out of his room.  
  
They were going to meet Dally to go to the Nightly Double.  
  
"Yeah, where's Tia?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I am guessing with Dally." Pony said heading for door.  
  
Tia was rarely around the house, she was like Soda, she hated sitting still, it drove her crazy. She was usually pretty easy to find too, she was either with the gang, Dally, KJ, or Lisa.  
  
Sure enough they found Tia and Dally play fighting under a street light on the corner of Pickett and Sutton.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tia said once Dally let her out of a head lock.  
  
"Told ya you can't get out of my headlocks." Dally teased Tia.  
  
"I could have, I just didn't want to hurt you." Tia said smirking.  
  
They were early so they went to the drug store in the shopping center to goof around. They bought some cokes and blew straws at the waitresses. They walked around eyeing things that were lying out in the open until the manager got wise to them and suggested they leave.  
  
Dally walked out with two packages of Kools under his jacket. Tia only managed to get one.  
  
"Oh don't gloat, its because you have a bigger jacket." Tia told Dally who was eyeing her one pack.  
  
They went across the street and down Sutton a little way to the Dingo. They walked round talking to all of the Greasers and Hoods they knew, leaning in car windows or hopping into the backseat and getting in on all of the news. There was a pretty good fight between a big 23 year old Greaser and a Mexican hitchhiker. They left when switch blades came out.  
  
They crossed Sutton and cut around behind Spencers Special and chased two kids across a field for a few minutes. Since it was dark enough, they hopped over the back fence of the Nightly Double. They went to the rows of seats in front of the concession stand to sit down.  
  
Two girls were sitting down in from and Dally was eyeing them but glanced at Tia next to him and thought better.  
  
"Oh don't look at me like that Dallas, I ain't your mother. If you want to go bug the girls, go right ahead, I have probably heard worse." Tia told Dally laughing.  
  
Dally smiled and walked down the aisle and sat right behind the girls. He started talking loud enough for the two girls to here. He started out bad and got worse. Ponys ears grew hot. Johnny left to get a coke. Tia had her hand clapped over her mouth, trying not to laugh too hard.  
  
The red head was getting mad or scared. She sat up straight and she was chewing hard on her gum. The other one pretended not to hear Dally. Dally was getting impatient. He put his feet on the back of the redheads chair, winked Tia and Pony and beat his own record for saying something dirty.  
  
The girl turned around and gave him a cool stare.  
  
"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap." She said firmly.  
  
"Who's gonna make me?" Dally challenged. "I know you two. I've seen you around the rodeos, the legal ones that is."  
  
"Its a shame you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it." The red head snapped and turned back around.  
  
"You two barrel race, huh?" Dally asked.  
  
"You'd better leave us alone, or I'll call the cops." The girl said.  
  
"Oh my, my, you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometimes, baby. Guess what I've been in for?" Dally said with a sly smile.  
  
"Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?" The girl pleaded.  
  
"I'm never nice, want a coke?" Dally asked.  
  
"I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert." The girl shot back "Get lost hood!"  
  
Dally shrugged and got up. Tia looked up to see if he wanted her to follow him but he shook his head and strolled off. Dally came back soon after with an arm full of cokes.   
  
"That might cool you off." Dally told the red head.  
  
She just glared at him then threw the pop in his face.  
  
"That might cool you off Greaser! After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off too." She told him.  
  
"Fiery, huh? Well thats the way I like 'em." Dally said and started to put his arm around her but Johnny reached over and stopped him.  
  
"Leave her alone, Dally." Johnny said.  
  
"Huh?" Dally stared at Johnny.  
  
"You heard me. Leave her alone." Johnny said firmly.  
  
Dally stopped and scowled. Tia wasn't going to take this, she didn't like these prissy Socs.  
  
"Looks like poor miss Soc can't even stand up for herself." Tia taunted.  
  
"I see that you are almost as polite as your boyfriend." The red head replied.  
  
"I've seen you around the rodeos too but barrel racing is for whimps." Tia said ignoring the girls comment.  
  
"That right, I forgot, he isn't your boyfriend. I've heard about you, you live with a bunch of guys like him, you must choose a different one every night." The girl replied.  
  
"Why you little..." Tia hissed and let out a few chosen names.  
  
She shot out of her chair and made for the red head but Dally climbed out of his seat she stalked off, catching Tia around the waist and dragging her along with him. 


	6. Stupid Stupid Stupid Greaser

"Stupid Soccy girls, what are they doing here anywayz?" Tia grumbled as she walked with Dally. "This ain't even their territory."  
  
"I know, but you weren't acutally plannin' on jumpin' them were ya?" Dally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to get a few hits in." Tia replied.  
  
"Can I see your blade for a sec?" Dally asked holding out a hand as they walked.  
  
"Sure." Tia replied, taking it from her back pocket and putting it in his hand.  
  
Dally took a quick look around before heading towards a car. Tia was confused for a minute trying to to figure out what he was going to do but quickly realised when he bent down.  
  
"Dally, are you sure thats a good idea?" She asked but she was too late, the sound of rubber ripping could be heard.  
  
Tia shook her head, especially when she realised whos car it was, Tim Shepards.  
  
"What did he do to you now?" She asked him when he handed the blade back to her.  
  
"He was the one with my girl while I was in the cooler." Dally said shrugging. "He knew she was mine too."  
  
Tia cursed when she noticed someone was watching them. She nudged Dally as they walked in the opposit direction, Curly had seen them. Tia shoved her fists in her pockets and followed Dally as they left the drive-in and headed towards the Dingo.  
  
Once they got to the Dingo, they caught sight of KJ's car in the parking lot. Tia wasn't going to bother going over since he was with his friends but she heard her name being shouted.  
  
"Tia! Dallas!" Once of KJ's friends yelled.  
  
Tia shrugged and walked with Dally over to the car. Tia leaned in the car window and gave KJ a kiss.  
  
"Though you guys were going to the Nightly Double." KJ said.  
  
"We were, but some Soccy girls were pissing me off so we left." Tia said shrugging. "And Dally wouldn't let me beat them up."  
  
"There boyfriends couldn't have been far, before you would have known it, you would have had a bunch of Socs on ya." Dally said laughing.  
  
"Oh well, I am sure you would have joined in." Tia teased.  
  
"Dallas!" A deep voice yelled from behind them.  
  
Tia cursed, she knew that voice, it was Tim. She stood up and turned around to see Tim and his gang with him. Dally just gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Curly said he saw you slashing my tires." Tim stated.  
  
"So?" Dally asked in a bored tone.  
  
"What hell did you do that for?" Tim asked.  
  
"Cause you were dating my girl, thats why." Dally shot back.  
  
"Its not my fault you always date girls who like to drift." Tim replied approaching Dally.  
  
Tim was pretty much the only person Tia didn't like to see Dally fight. Mainly because in the end they both got the crap beaten out of them.  
  
"I slashed you tires, not Dally." Tia said stepping in between them.  
  
Tim just starred at her for a minute.  
  
"He doesn't even have a knife on him, I do." Tia said, she knew that Tim wouldn't do anything to her.  
  
Dally just rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the way before landing a fist to Tims face. Tia just sighed and took a few steps back to watch the fight. She felt someones arm around her shoulder and looked up to see KJ next to her.  
  
The fight seemed to last forever. Dally won, but just barely. They were both bloody and bruised. Tia went forward to help Dally leave.  
  
"You stupid, stupid, stupid Greaser." Tia said putting one of his arms over her shoulders to help him walk. "Why couldn't you just let me take the blame?"  
  
Dally just shrugged and gave her a grin, Tia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can we give you a drive anywheres?" KJ asked coming up beside them.  
  
"Buck Merils" Dally said.  
  
KJ nodded as they climbed into the car. Tia went with them, she had managed to work a deal out with Darry a few weeks ago. Buck always wanted her to go back to his house after rodeos since people always wanted to meet her. Darry finally said that she was allowed to hang out there as long as she always had either Dally or KJ with her at all times.  
  
Once they got there they helped Dally out of the car and up the steps. Buck was having another one of his parties.  
  
"I'm heading upstairs to one of the bedrooms." Dally said "You keep an eye on her KJ."  
  
Tia rolled her eyes and nodded as he headed up the stairs.  
  
"Where to first?" KJ asked Tia putting an arm around her.  
  
"Upstairs." Tia said and laughed at the look on KJ's face. "You should have seen your face. I need a drink, close your gaping mouth and lets go to the kitchen." 


	7. Unexpected Visitors

"How many is that you've had." KJ asked as Tia cracked open another can of beer.  
  
"Two less then you, so don't complain." Tia replied after taking a long drink.  
  
"Tia?" Buck asked making his way through the crowd. "Where's Dally, there are two kids at the door for him, says their names are Pony and Johnny."  
  
"I'll go get him, thanks Buck." Tia said standing up.  
  
"Want me to come with you?" KJ asked looking up at her.  
  
"Nah, Dally is going to be grumpy enough that I have to wake him up. I'll be back in a few." Tia said before heading for the stairs.  
  
She ignored the obscene noises coming from some of the rooms and headed to the one she usually found Dally in. She knocked lightly not wanted to walk right in, in case it wasn't Dally. When there wasn't as answer she slowly opened the foor. The room was dark but the light from the hall cast light into the room.  
  
"Dally?" Tia whispered walking over to the bed.  
  
"What?" Dally asked, he was awake even though his eyes were closed.  
  
"Something is wrong, Pony and Johnny are at the door." Tia explained.  
  
Dally eyes shot open and he slowly sat up and groaned in pain. With his shirt off, Tia could see dark bruises already on his chest and stomache. He slowly climbed off the bed and motioned for Tia to head towards the door. She went slow as he followed her down the stairs. Tia stood back so Dally could make his way to the door.  
  
"Okay kids, whatta ya need me for?" Dally asked.  
  
Dally was leaning against the side of the door with his arm on the other side, supporting him. Tia stuck her head under his arm so she could see Pony and Johnny. She was shocked at how bad they looked. Johnny then told them all about what had happened.  
  
"Good for you." Dally said grinning.  
  
"We figured you could get us out if anyone could. I'm sorry we got you away from the party." Johnny said quickly.  
  
"Oh shoot kid"-Dally said glancing over his shoulder "I was in the bedroom."  
  
Pony looked at his feet as his ears turned red.  
  
"Glory, but your ears can get red Ponyboy." Dally grinned in amused realization. "It wasn't anything like that, kid. Tia wasn't with me...she was with KJ."  
  
That didn't seem to help Pony much, Tia rolled her eyes and Dally and poked him in the side making him flinch.  
  
"I was in the living room with KJ." Tia explained.  
  
"I'm just teasing." Dally said putting his arm around Tia "I was icing my ribs. I had a run-in with Shepard and I cracked some ribs. I just needed a place to lay over. Ol' Tim sure can pack a punch. He won't be able to see outta one eye for a week. Well, wait a sec and I'll see what I can do about this mess. Ponyboy are you wet?"  
  
"Y-y-yes-s" Pony managed to say.  
  
"Glory hallelujah! You'll die of pneumonia 'fore the cops ever get you." Dally yelled and half dragged Pony inside. Tia just shook her head at him and followed them up the stairs.  
  
"Get that sweat shirt off." Dally said and Tia threw Pony a towel.  
  
"Dry Off." Dally ordered. "Tia, go ask Meril for a shirt and as much money as you can get. If he gets smart break a bone or two."  
  
Tia nodded and knew better then to argue, she could tell he wasn't in the mood. She closed the bedroom door behind her and headed towards the kitchen, the last place she saw Buck. When she didn't find him in there, she caught sight of him in the living room with a girl in his lap.  
  
Tia rolled her eyes and strolled over. She tapped the girl lightly on the back, the girl looked quite annoying when she turned around.  
  
"Leave." Tia said.  
  
"Excuse me?" The girl asked, she wasn't used to 13 year old girls ordering around.  
  
"Leave, before I break a few bones in that pretty little face of yours." Tia said smiling making the girls eyes go wide.  
  
"I'll come and find ya later." Buck spoke up.  
  
The girl glared as she got up and left.  
  
"Buck I need an extra shirt and some money, fast, without any questions." Tia explained.  
  
"I'll give you a shirt, but you have to come up to my bedroom with me. I'll give you the money once we get up there." Buck said with a sly smile.  
  
Tia rolled her eyes and followed him as he went up the stairs. He unlocked his bedroom door and stood back so she could go in ahead of him. She folded her arms, growing impatient with him. She jumped a bit when she heard the door shut behind him.  
  
He glanced at her, smiling as he walked over to his dresser. He took a shirt out and tossed it too her. He then started searching his room for some money.  
  
"Fifty is all I got." Buck said walking over to her, holding the money out.  
  
When she reached for it he pulled it back a bit, when she reached for it again he caught her arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"All of these favors come with a price." Buck whispered in her ear.  
  
"Buck, quit being an ass." Tia said loosing her temper.  
  
She felt his arm creep around her waist and he pulled her closer. She could smell beer on his breath, he was pretty wasted. She pushed back, she didn't think it would be right to hurt him too much, he was pretty drunk. When his hand crept down lower she didn't hesitate to knee him in the groin.  
  
She grabbed the money and the shirt before heading out the door. When she got into Dally's room she found him giving Johnny a gun.  
  
"Here, the gun's loaded for Petes sake Johnny don't point that thing at me." Dally said.  
  
"I got 50 off of him." Tia said handing Johnny the money and Pony the shirt.  
  
"What happened?" Dally asked glancing at her pale face.  
  
"Its not important, just Buck being drunk." Tia said shaking her head.  
  
Dally would have pressed her for more info but he knew that he had to get the guys on their way.  
  
"Pony, do Darry and Sodapop know about this?" Dally asked.  
  
Pony shook his head.  
  
"Boy howdy, I ain't itching to be the one to tell Darry and get my head busted." Dally said handing Pony his jacket.  
  
"Then don't tell him." Pony said looking at the ground.  
  
Tia stayed silent as she listened to Dally give them directions on where to go and what to do. When he was done, they left the bedroom and headed for the front door.  
  
"See ya soon Pony, you too Johnny." Tia said as they headed out the door, giving them a reasuring smile.  
  
She watched as they disappeared into the darkness. She looked up to see Dally watching them leave, a troubled expression on his face.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"They are so screwed." Dally replied sighing. 


	8. Just Peachy

"I should drive ya home." Dally said closing the screen door, heading back into the house.  
  
"You can't drive me home, you can barely walk." Tia told him.  
  
Dally sighed knowing she was right.  
  
"I'm gonna go and find KJ, I'll find a place to sleep eventually." Tia said shrugging.  
  
"Your missing a splint." Dally commented noticing one of the cigarettes from her fingers were missing.  
  
"Its not missing, I lost it in a poker game early." Tia told him before heading towards the living room.  
  
She found KJ with him friends over in a corner. When she flopped down beside him, a smile lit up his face.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, Pony and Johnny got into some trouble." Tia said not wanting to go into too much detail right then.  
  
"They going to be alright?" KJ asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dally helped em out." Tia said leaning into him as he put his arm around her.  
  
"You fingers okay?" KJ asked taking her hand gingerly.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry 'bout me." Tia said laughing "As long as I got a drink and friends, I'm always okay."  
  
Tia looked into KJ's eyes and could see that something was on his mind.  
  
"Whats up?" She asked him.  
  
"Well...umm-" KJ mumbled clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"Some guy said that he saw you and Buck go into a bedroom." One of his friends said when KJ wouldn't.  
  
"We also heard he was walking kinda funny when he came out." Another friend added trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Tia watched as KJ's face turned pink and he stared hard at the floor. Tia sighed and lifted KJ's chin so he was looking at her.  
  
"You know I would never do anything like that. Pony and Johnny needed some money and fast, Dally told me to go to Buck. I went into his bedroom cause he said that is where he kept his money. He started trying to make a move so I kneed him." Tia explained.  
  
The guys groaned knowing how much it would have hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even considered it." KJ said giving Tia a light kiss.  
  
The kiss slowly hightening until they were making out, oblivious to anyone around them.  
  
"We so lost him." One of KJ's friends said laughing.  
  
"And it doesn't look like he is coming back anytime soon." Another added.  
  
"I should drive ya home, its getting late." KJ said pulling back and taking a breath.  
  
"I say we take it out to the car." Tia teased making KJ turn pink again. "Besides, you can't drive me home, you can't even walk in a straight line."  
  
KJ knew he was in no state to be driving but didn't think it would be a good idea for Tia to hang around there. The later it gets, the rougher it gets.  
  
"I can walk ya home." KJ suggested.  
  
"Honestly, I don't really want to go home, there are some problems with the guys, I think it would be better if I wasn't there for a little while." Tia explained, not wanting to go into details until they were alone.  
  
"Okay, but phone Darry just to let him know whats going on." KJ added.  
  
Tia rolled her eyes but climbed off of him anyways. She went into the kitchen to find the phone, she dialed the number knowing that neither Soda nor Darry would be home. She left a message on the answering machine (were answering machines there in 1969? Oh well, lets just say they are lol).  
  
"Hey Darry, its me, Dally got in a fight with Tim and can't drive me home. KJ's been drinking some and we don't wanna take the risk of him driving either. So, I will find some place to crash, I always do so don't worry. I will phone ya in the morning." Tia said before hanging up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thought you said KJ was going to drive you home?" A farmilar voice said to Tia.  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked a few times as her surroundings came into focus. Dally was standing in front on her. It took her a minute to remember where she was. Her and KJ were curled up outside on Bucks deck. She noticed that a couple of his friends were sleeping on the deck too.  
  
"He had too much too drink, he couldn't drive." Tia said sitting up trying not to disturb KJ.  
  
"Darry is gonna be flippin' out." Dally pointed out.  
  
"No, he's not, I phoned and left a message." Tia said holding a hand up "Now are you just going to stand there or help me up?"  
  
Dally took her outstretched hand and heaved her to her feet. Her head spun for a minute before clearing and her stomache still felt a little queezy.  
  
"You slept the whole night outside?" Dally asked as they walked into the house.  
  
"Its not so bad, I have slept in worst places." Tia said heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Her throat was dry and she searched through Bucks fridge. She found a can of beer in the back and took it out. Dally scowled at her taking the can of beer out of her hand and replaced it with an empty glass. She rolled her eyes at him while she poured herself a glace of water.  
  
"How are your fingers?" Dally asked.  
  
"Just peachy." Tia replied sarcasticly. "Hows your ribs?"  
  
"Lovely." Dally said equally sarcastic.  
  
Tia tried to keep a straight face and couldn't help laughing. Tia noticed there were a few left over partiers around passed out around the house.  
  
"Anybody awake?" They heard a farmiliar voice call from the front door.  
  
"In here." Dally called out.  
  
Soda walked into the kitchen, Tia noticed that his face looked grim instead of the usual smile.  
  
"Hey Soda, how'd ya find me here?" Tia asked drinking the rest of her water.  
  
"The message you left, I could hear the music in the background." Soda said shrugging "Ready to come home?"  
  
"Yep." Tia said putting her glass in the sink. "One sec."  
  
She searched around the drawers trying to find a marker. Once she found one she went back out onto the deck. She knelt down beside a sleeping KJ and lifting his hand so she could write on his palm.  
  
'Didn't want to wake you, ttyl, love T' Tia wrote carefully.  
  
When she headed back inside where Soda and Dally were waiting. Tia could tell by the darkness under Soda's eyes that he hadn't slept at all last night. Tia tried to play dumb by asking him about it.  
  
"Whats up Soda, you look half dead?" Tia asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Darry will tell ya when we get home and don't raise your eyebrow like that. It reminds me so much of Two-Bit its scary." Soda said trying to smile.  
  
"Is that such a bad thing? I could start reminding you are Dal, now that would be a nightmare." Tia said playfully shoving Dally.  
  
"You already do." Soda said sighing.  
  
"I just need to grab my jacket, I left it in Dally's room." Tia said heading up the stairs.  
  
She didn't even notice the guys followed her into the room. She picked up her jacket but stopped dead when she turned around.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Soda asked holding up Pony's sweatshirt. 


	9. Bet Its Not Santa

"Where did you get this?" Soda repeated when neither Dally nor Tia answered.  
  
Tia mind raced for a lie and she risked a glance at Dally. He looked just as lost as she did.  
  
"Pony had stopped by last night, he had gotten his sweatshirt wet and wanted a dry one." Tia said trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
"What time was it?" Soda demanded.  
  
"Jeeze I dunno, 2:30 maybe 3." Tia replied glancing at Dally again for help.  
  
"Yeah, so I just borrowed a shirt from Meril and sent him on his way. I didn't want him sticking around here since Darry doesn't want him here." Dally said shrugging.  
  
"Yet he doesn't mind having a 13 year old girl sleeping here." Soda said coldly.  
  
His words stung Tia, she knew he didn't approve of her hanging out around here. But since they weren't her acutally brothers, they could not order her not to go there.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Tia asked Soda trying to keep her temper under control.  
  
"Pony ran away last night." Soda said sadly.  
  
"What?" Tia asked trying to sound shocked. "What happened?"  
  
"Pony fell asleep in the lot and didn't come home until 2. Darry got really mad and hit him." Soda said but added quickly "He didn't mean to, he would never hurt Pony on purpose. It was just the heat of the moment."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he will turn up eventually." Tia said hoping to make him fell better.  
  
"You knew this already didn't you?" Soda asked his tone angry.  
  
"First time I heard this. Pony wouldn't say how he got wet but he seemed fine." Dally replied.  
  
"Your lying." Soda said scowling.  
  
"Soda we ain't lying!" Tia said rolling her eyes letting her frustration show "We care about Pony too and if we knew where he was we would sure as hell tell you!"  
  
Soda just shook his head with anger and headed for the door.  
  
"Lets go." Soda said as he left the room.  
  
Tia felt horrible having to lie to Soda but she knew that she had to. Dally put an arm over her shoulders to comfort her as they followed Soda down the stairs.  
  
The drive home was quiet. Tia said in the back staring blindly out the window, not wanting to meet Soda's sad eyes. When they got to the house and opened the door, the usual noise of the TV couldn't be heard. Instead a heavy silence filled the house, it was almost sickning.  
  
Tia found Darry sitting at the kitchen table drinking a coffee. He glanced up when they came in but didn't say anything. When Tia put her hand on his shoulder as she approached him, he flinch.  
  
"Soda told us what happened." Tia said quietly.  
  
"Then you heard what a monster I am." Darry said bitterly.  
  
"You aren't a monster, you are only human." Tia reassured him.  
  
"You aren't scared I am gonna do the same thing I did to Pony, to you?" Darry asked looking up.  
  
"You only hit him because you had been so scared for him before. It was an overreaction, you never meant to cause him harm." Tia explained sitting down next to him.  
  
Darry just sighed and took another drink of coffee.  
  
"I phoned the fuzz. I know its taking a chance of loosing Pony but I don't want anything to happen to them. They said that they would get someone to stop by to talk to me around 5." Darry explained. "There was also a Soc killed in the park. The Socs friends described Pony and Johnny as they killers. Well, they said that Johnny was the one that actually killed the Soc."  
  
The guys didn't say much, they mostly just sat there in sorrow and guilt. Tia couldn't stand the silence and headed for the phone. She dialed KJ's house, hoping to either talk to him or Lisa.  
  
"Hello?" KJ's familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hey, its me." I said smiling when I heard his voice.  
  
"I heard what happened to Johnny and Pony." KJ said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, the guys are taking it pretty hard. Did Lisa find out?" I asked knowing how close she was with Pony.  
  
"Yeah, she is pretty depressed so I will be staying around here for the night, just to hang out with her." KJ explained.  
  
"Sounds good, she needs you right now, I can come out if ya want." I offered.  
  
"Nah, we wouldn't mind your company but my parents...um...kinda know about Dally and Two-Bit and the rest of 'em...." KJ said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I get it, they think I am some crazy girl." I said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." KJ replied.  
  
After saying their goodbyes Tia they hung up. The heavy silence was broken by the sound of the door opening and closing. Two-Bit and Steve came into the kitchen, somber looks on their faces.  
  
"We heard what happened." Steve said slowly.  
  
"You guys holding up alright?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're alright." Soda said shrugging.  
  
Tia was glad that Soda hadn't said anything about the sweatshirt, she knew it would have been a whole lot harder lying to Darry. Darry explained to Two-Bit and Steve about the fuzz coming by tonight.  
  
"If you don't mind, I wouldn't like to stick around when they are here." Two-Bit said shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Its okay, it would probably be better if you weren't here anyways, no offense." Darry said slowly.  
  
"No offense taken, I know what you mean, the fuzz likes me almost as much as Dally." Two-Bit said cracking a smile.  
  
Dally just rolled his eyes at Two-Bit, a habit he had learnt from Tia. In the mean time, Tia could tell that Darry kept glancing at her. She understood what he wasn't saying.  
  
"Its alright Darry, I will clear out of the house too." Tia said kindly.  
  
"You don't have to." Darry said quickly, clearly embarrased.  
  
"Its alright, I know it would look odd having one girl living with a bunch of guys." Tia said shrugging.  
  
"She can hang out with me Darry, don't worry." Two-Bit said happily.  
  
"Thanks." Darry replied giving Tia an appologettic smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where too now?" Tia asked Two-Bit as they crossed the street.  
  
They had just left Bucks after playing some poker with him and Dally. Tia glanced at Two-Bit, he was clearly slightly drunk. He almost fell off the curb but Tia caught him by the arm just in time.  
  
"Hmmm?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"I have been following you for the last 20 minutes, where are we going?" Tia asked laughing.  
  
"What? I have been following you!" Two-Bit exclaimed before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Great!" Tia said looking around to see if she recognized anything. "Any idea where we are then?"  
  
"Hmmm Tulsa." Two-Bit replied nodding.  
  
"Where in Tulsa, smart-ass?" Tia asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well better a smart-ass then a dumb-ass." Two-Bit replied shrugging.  
  
Tia tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing. Tia stopped laughing abrutley when she heard the sounds of a car approaching. Even Two-Bit's laughing was replaced by cussing. Tia quickly flipped the hood up on her sweatshirt.  
  
"How much you wanna bet its not Santa Claus?" Tia joked with a grim smile.  
  
They turned around to see a car approaching them. The car pulled up to the curb close to them and the engine cut. Tia put a hand in front of her, trying to block out the painful glare of the headlights. When the headlights dimmed off she blinked a few times trying to focus on the oppising threat.  
  
"Hey look T, Super Soc's." Two-Bit said laughing.  
  
Tia felt like hitting him right then and there, by the looks of things, they were out numbered by about 3 and Two-Bit was wise cracking! Their faces were not clear but she could tell that they were Socs by the way they dressed. High schoolers by the size of them.  
  
"Oh look, two Greasers out all alone." One of the Socs sneered. "What do you think you are doing out of your territory."  
  
Tia bit her lip knowing that if she said they were lost it would just make them sound stupid. Two-Bit held his tongue for one of the very few times in his life. He glared coldly at them.  
  
"Looks likes the Greasers are scared, don't they boys?" The same Soc continued coming closer. "Look at the scrawny one on the right, couldn't fight if his life depended on it."  
  
I clenched her teeth, she was the one on the right but she didn't dare talk. They still didn't realize she was a girl and she would like to keep it that way.  
  
"Look, its been a long night and we really aren't in the mood for pounding you guys into the ground." Two-Bit said jamming his fists into his pockets.  
  
"Watch your smart mouth Grease, or else we might have to shut it for ya." The Soc shot back at Two-Bit.  
  
Tia could feel the Socs eyes on her. She was silentley grateful that she had her hood up, she stared at the ground and didn't say anything. The Soc was coming closer to Tia, she braced herself ready to throw a punch in case if he attacked her.  
  
"C'Mon guys, do we really have to do this?" Two-Bit spoke up hopping to make the Soc stop.  
  
"I recognize you but this little guy, never seem him around before." The Soc said ignoring Two-Bit's comment. "Whats your name, boy?"  
  
"Go screw yourself and leave us the hell alone." Tia said when she couldn't keep her silence anymore.  
  
She immediately regretted it, he knew she was a girl.  
  
"Look what he got here boys, a greasey girl." The Soc replied with a sly smile as he pushed her hood back. "How about we don't beat you and your friend up, if you come with us?"  
  
"Like hell I would go anywheres with you." Tia retorted.  
  
"Nobody says no to us." The Soc replied snaking an arm around Tia's waist.  
  
She glanced at Two-Bit before she looked up at the Soc, raising her eyebrow. She gave him a sharp shove to the chest, knocking him off balance. She took advantage of his surprise and knocked him to the ground. He never knew what hit him. 


	10. Fancy Meeting You Here Matthews

"You still want me to come with you?" Tia asked as the Soc got to his feet.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it, how bout we just do it here?" He asked before lunging at her.  
  
She dodged his right fist but his left one connected with her shoulder making her stumble. She swung around connecting a hard kick to the back of his legs making his knees buckle. She took advantage of his surprise and sent a blow of her fist to his face. Unfortunately she could only use one hand since her other one had cigarettes taped to the fingers. She shook her head, he was a tough guy, he was back on his feet before she could send another blow.  
  
By know she could see two of the other Socs working Two-Bit over. She prayed that Two-Bit had his blade on him. She went to reach into her back pockets for hers but one of the other Socs grabbed a hold of her arms. She struggled to get free, she felt the grip on her loosening.  
  
"Rob! Get over here." She heard the Soc behind her yell.  
  
Before she could do anything else, she had two Socs holding her arms. Their grips were so firm she though her bones were going to snap like tooth picks. The Soc's leader had recovered from Tia's blow to his face and a pissed off. He sent three good hard punches to her stomache. She would have doubled over if the two Socs hadn't been holding her up.  
  
"Not quite so cocky now are we?" He asked getting his face close to hers.  
  
He brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. When his hand touched her face it made her stomache turn, she spat in his face which just made his more mad. He sent a hard blow to her face. It landed square on her nose.  
  
Her vision blurred for a minute, she could feel warm blood flowing sluggishly from her nose. She opened her mouth trying to breath but could she could taste the farmiliar metallic blood in her mouth. She spat on the ground a few times trying get it out of her mouth.  
  
"Your the one that always going around with Dallas Winston aren't you?" The Soc asked slightly out of breath.  
  
Tia just continued to glare at him and trying to breath through her mouth.  
  
"And he was buddies with those kids who killed Bob." The Soc continued. "Maybe if we rough up his girlfriend, it might get the point through, not to mess with us."  
  
Tia couldn't take this anymore. She swung her leg back, nailing one of the Socs between the legs. With one arm free she flipped the other Soc over her hip. She didn't even see the lead Soc coming at her, he body slammed her with enough force to knock her on the ground. Her head hit something hard and her vision began to blurr. She blinked hard trying to fight the darkness coming quickly into her mind.  
  
She tried to get up but she couldn't get her body to work right. She would see the Soc leaning over her, smiling. Her vision slowly faded and the darkness consumed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tim and five our his buddies were driving around looking for some action. Tim spotted a fight, he was going to keep driving but recognized one of the fighters. Two-Bit Matthews was having the tar beat out of him and his buddy was on the ground. He had heard about Ponyboy Curtis killing the Soc, that kid was tuff.  
  
He stopped the car and signaled for his guys to get out. As soon as the Socs caught sight of them they took off towards their car. Within seconds they were hightailing it out of there. Tim walked over to Two-Bit and helped him to his feet.  
  
"That was quite a beating you took." Tim said looking Two-Bit over, he was bloody and bruised.  
  
Two-bit just shook his head and didn't say anything.  
  
"Uh Tim?" One of his friends asked.  
  
"What?" Tim asked turning around.  
  
"You might wanna get over here." He replied.  
  
Making sure that Two-Bit was stable on his feet, he walked over to where his buddy was knelt down. He let out a string of curses at what he saw. Tia was on the ground, out cold. She looked like a mess, her face smeered with blood, her knuckles were bleeding and the back of her head.  
  
"Tia?" Tim asked putting a hand on her face.  
  
No response came from her and her face was cool to the touch. With the help of one of his gang members, he got her to her feet and supported her weight. He jumped a bit when she groaned. Her groan was followed by cursing. Tim smiled, if she could curse like that, she was going to be okay.  
  
"Tim?" Tia asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, you okay?" Tim asked.  
  
"Just peachy." Tia replied giving him a small smile. "Two-Bit?"  
  
"He's fine, he is waiting in the car, c'mon we will drive you home." Tim said helping her towards the car.  
  
"No, not home." Tia said, Darry and Soda were already under enough stress "Take us to Bucks, k? Dally is there."  
  
"Sure." Tim said shrugging.  
  
Tim slid into the back seat with Two-Bit and two other guys. She groaned when she sat down, he ribs were throbbing.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Matthews." Tia said.  
  
"Wow, nice face." Two-Bit replied laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't talk, you should see yours." Tia replied, one of his eyes was swollen shut and his lip was split.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Full house, pay up." Dally said smacking his cards down on the table.  
  
Him, Buck and Steve had been playing cards for the last few hours. Dally was winning mainly because he had some aces stashed up his sleeve. When Dally heard a car pull into the drive way, he leaned back in his seat to see who it was. He recognized it as Tim Shepards cars.  
  
"Whats Shepard doing here?" Buck muttered under his breath heading towards the door.  
  
Dally watched at Shepard and five others climbed out of the car. He was puzzled when he saw Two-Bit climb out of the backseat. He was hunched over, must have been in another fight. Dally froze remembering Tia had been with him. Sure enough she climbed out of the back seat and was helped to the door by Tim. He could see her face was bloody from in there. He prayed her was okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it takes so long for updates but school has been brutal and my english teacher (who is a witch) is torturing all of my creativity out of me lol but I will be trying harder to post at least 2 times a week for each fanfic. 


	11. Thats Why I Came

"Jesus Christ." Tia cursed as Tim went to take her hand to help her out of the car.  
  
"What?" Tim asked, his face full of concern.  
  
"Broken fingers, go for a the wrist." Tia replied biting her lip as the sharp pain went back to a dull ache.  
  
Tia nodded and helped her to her feet. She glanced over her shoulder to see two more guys helping Two-Bit. Tia was so tired that she kept tripping over her own feet. Tim kept a snug arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. One of Tim's buddies held the door open for them. Tim helped Tia to one of the couches in the living room where she sat down carefully.  
  
"What happened?" Buck asked Tia.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, not you again." Tia groaned when she saw Buck.  
  
She leaned back on the couch tilting her head back and closing her eyes.  
  
"Tia?" Dally's concerned voice made her open her eyes. "Glory, your a mess."  
  
"Nice to see you too." Tia replied glancing at Two-Bit on the couch to the left of her.  
  
Buck came back out with damp cloth and handed it to Tia. Even though he one of the last people she wanted to see, she still mumbled a thankyou and accepted the cloth. Her nose had stopped bleeding and she whiped off the dried blood from her face. The room was quiet and the silence was uncomfortable. When she was satisfied that her face looked slightly better.  
  
"Someone better tell me what happened before I start knocking heads together." Dally threatening sitting down on the couch next to Tia.  
  
Tia closed her eyes and leaned on him, hoping someone else would talk, she didn't really feel like talking right yet.  
  
"Me and my buddies were driving 'round. We saw Matthews in a fight so we went to break it up. We found Tia on the ground, the Soc beside her looked like he was ready to break her neck, he was so pissed." Tim explained.  
  
"What were you doing way out there anyways?" Buck asked.  
  
"We got lost." Two-Bit said sheepishly.  
  
"Lost?" Dally asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh-huh...I was kinda...drunk...I was following Tia but she was following me." Two-Bit explained looking at the ground.  
  
"What happened in the fight?" Dally asked Two-Bit, glaring at him coldly.  
  
"Two Socs jumped me, the three others were with Tia." Two-Bit replied shrugging. "I didn't see what happened, I was kinda busy having my face beat to pulp."  
  
"Tia...I need to know what happened." Dally said tilting her face to look at him.  
  
Tia opened her eyes, his eyes were so full of concern that it was breaking her heart. She bit her lip, nodded and closed her eyes again trying to remember exactly what happened. She explained everything she could remember about the fight.  
  
"Did he say anything to you?" Dally asked quietly.  
  
Tia bit her lip not wanting to tell him.  
  
"It was about me, wasn't it?" Dally asked angrily. "Tell me."  
  
"He said 'Your the one thats always going around with Dallas Winston aren't you'," Tia explained "I didn't answer, mainly before I couldn't. He kept talking, he said 'And he was buddies with those kids who killed Bob. Maybe if we rough up his girlfriend, it might get the point through, not to mess with us'."  
  
Dally clenched his teeth in anger, if he ever got a hold of those Socs he would make them wish they had never been born. Tia opened her eyes remembering they weren't alone in the room. Tim and Buck were sitting in the armchairs. Steve was leaning in the doorway. The rest of Tim's buddies were standing around lookin' uncomfortable. She probably would have felt slightly embarrased if she hadn't felt so crappy.  
  
Tia thanked Tim and gave him a hug before he left. Dally offered to take her home but she knew that Darry would flip if she showed up looking like she did. Buck offered for her, Two-Bit, Steve and Dally to stay there for the night. She phoned Darry, there was no asnwer so she left a message. Tia fell asleep on the couch with Dally and slept like a rock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch." Tia mumbled when she woke up the next morning, she hurt all over.  
  
"Look who is finally up." Dally replied.  
  
He was sitting on the floor watching her while smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Gimme that." Tia said holding out a hand.  
  
"Nope, get your own." Dally replied laughing.  
  
"I don't think these will work." Tia said holding up her hand.  
  
The remaining cigarettes on her fingers were dirty, bloody and dented.  
  
"Oh find." He said lighting one up for her and handing it to her. "Anything else?"  
  
"A can of beer?" Tia asked laughing.  
  
"Beer is for later." Dally replied smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold still." Steve told Tia.  
  
He was trying to put her fingers in an actual splint but she kept flinching.  
  
"Im sorry, I guess my broken fingers pinch a bit." Tia replied sarcasticly.  
  
Steve just shook his head, chuckled and finished wrapping her fingers.  
  
"Tia!" Buck yelled from the kitchen. "Phone!"  
  
Steve helped her to her feet and she stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello?" She asked picking up the phone with her good hand.  
  
"Tia! Thank God!" KJ let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I have been hearing stories about you getting jumped my Socs, I didn't know what to believe what happened." KJ explained quickly.  
  
"Slow down, slow down. Me and Two-Bit had been out walking last night and we were jumped but we are both fine, just a little banged up." Tia explained. "We have been hanging out at Buck's."  
  
"Bucks? You are coming to stay here, no questions asked." KJ replied firmly, he was still mad at Buck since he tried to make a move on Tia that night.  
  
"There? Yah, I am sure Dally would just love that." Tia replied laughing.  
  
"Love what?" Dally asked from the living room.  
  
"Nah, Lisa needs ya here, you should come." KJ replied.  
  
"Okay, if your parents won't mind." Tia replied, she knew that his parents weren't all that fond of her.  
  
"Its okay, they already said its fine, they are worried about Lisa too." Dally replied.  
  
"Okay, I will try and get there after lunch." Tia replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You didn't have to walk me to Lisa's house, its only a few blocks away." Tia grumbled as she and Dally left Buck's house.  
  
She stumbled over her tired legs and would have fell except Dally caught her elbow.  
  
"Thats why I came." Dally replied smirking.  
  
Tia just rolled her eyes and they kept walking. The sound of an engine behind them made her tense up, memories still fresh in her mind from the night before. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a cop car pulling up to the curb.  
  
"What did you do now?" Tia asked Dally.  
  
"Hmmmmm nothing lately." Dally replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Winston!" A firm voice said from behind them.  
  
"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Dally replied turning around.  
  
"Please come with me down to the station for questioning." The officer said standing infront of his car.  
  
"Hmmmm no thanks." Dally replied turning back around.  
  
"Don't make me force you to come with me." The officer replied dangerously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Glory! You guys aren't the type to joke around are you?!" Dally yelled as two officers forced him to the ground.  
  
He was handcuffed as the office dug his knee into his back. He hauled Dally to his feet. In the mean time Tia was leaning against the car smirking at Dally.  
  
"You think this funny don't you?" Dally replied blowing a piece of blond hair out of his face.  
  
"Hilarious." Tia replied.  
  
The second officer eyed her, he knew who she was. She had been down to the station quite a few times since she got here and they had recieved her file from Dallas (the town, not Dally). She had been in there for a few overnighters too.  
  
"I'm coming." Tia replied as the officer put Dally in the back seat.  
  
"Fine, we have some questions for you too." The officer replied then hesitated.  
  
"I don't need handcuffs, I can barely move my hands." Tia pointed out and climbed in after Dally. 


	12. Rock and Titanium

"Miss I am going to have to ask you to please calm down." The police officer told Tia sternly.  
  
"Glory! All I am asking for is a phone call so I can tell my boyfriend where I am and I want to see Dally!" Tia yelled leaning across the table at him.  
  
"Is your boyfriend the one who ruffed you up?" The officer asked meaning her injuries from last nights fight.  
  
"What?! No, I was in a fight last night!" Tia said rolling her eyes  
  
"Were you involved in the fight two nights ago, with the boys at the playground?" He asked her.  
  
"No, I was at a party." Tia replied scowling at him.  
  
"Do you know anything about what happened that night at the park?" The officer continued.  
  
"No." Tia replied sitting forward in her chair. "All I can say is that the Socs had it coming to them."  
  
The officer tried to get more information from her but she refused to answer any of his questions. Eventually he took her to a phone so she could phone KJ. She dialed his farmiliar number and waited.  
  
"Hello?" KJ picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Hey." Tia replied with a small smile.  
  
"What happened? You were suppose to be here ages ago." KJ asked quickly. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the police station." Tia replied.  
  
"WHAT!?" KJ yelled.  
  
"Ouch, not so loud. They wanted to take Dally down here for questioning, he had been walking with me. I came to make sure that they treat him alright. Even though they won't let me see him." Tia said the last line louder and glared at the officer standing next to her.  
  
"I'm coming down there." KJ stated.  
  
"You don't have to do that." Tia insisted.  
  
"I want to, I don't trust them. I'm leaving now, see you in a few." KJ said before hanging up.  
  
Tia sighed and hung up. She turned around to glare at the officer again.  
  
"When can I see Dally?" Tia asked impatiently.  
  
"Soon." He replied shrugging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Why'd they haul you in there anyways, Dallas?" KJ asked as the three of them walked out to his car.  
  
"Oh you know me, they haul me in there for every little thing." Dally said shrugging with a proud smile.  
  
"You need a drive anywhere?" KJ asked Dally.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna go look for Tim, see if he wants to go hunt for some action tonight." Dally said waving goodbye "You take care of her, you hear."  
  
"Can you call Darry later to tell him where I am?" Tia yelled after Dally.  
  
He nodded, he knew she didn't want to Soda or Darry right then. She didn't want to worry them, they had enough on their minds lately. She climbed into the front seat of KJ's car. Before he started the engine he turned to look at her. She knew that she was bruised and scratched all over. She was glad that her clothes covered the worst of her injuries. Plus her blonde hair cover the large bump on the back of her head.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not glass, I'm not going to break." Tia told him giving him a light kiss.  
  
"I know, I know its just you still amaze me with everything you do. I mean, I know guys who would be terrified after a beating like that but you are still smiling." KJ explained stroking her hair.  
  
"Wanna know why?" Tia asked.  
  
KJ nodded, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I'm 1/4 rock and 1/8 titanium." Tia whispered.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, both of them burst out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lisa, how you holding up?" Tia said sitting down on the couch next to her friend, slinging an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Lisa's blue eyes were brighter then usual and puffy. She just shook her head and drew in a shuddered breath.   
  
"Hun, don't worry, you have my word Pony is fine." Tia told her. "The fuzz ain't gonna catch 'em."  
  
'What?" Lisa asked looking up at her "You know something more then the cops don't you."  
  
"You gotta trust me, okay, he is fine. I have never lied to you and I am not about to start now." Tia told her patiently.  
  
Lisa sighed and nodded.  
  
KJ's parents were working late so the three of them stayed up late and watched movies. Lisa fell asleep after the first one but KJ and Tia stayed up to watch two more. KJ picked up a sleeping Lisa with ease and carried her to her bed. He set her down lightly and pulled a blanket over her. Tia watched him from the doorway smiling. It was sweet how much he cared for her.  
  
"Tired?" KJ asked Tia, shutting Lisa bedroom door behind them.  
  
"Nope." Tia replied.  
  
KJ put his arm over her shoulders as they walked back towards the living room.  
  
"This your room?" Tia asked pointing to a open door.  
  
"Yeah." KJ replied with a small smile.  
  
"Hmmmm." Tia said leaning in the doorway. "Whadda ya say?"  
  
"Your just a tease." KJ said taking her hand and leading her back to the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Morning." Tia said when she opened her eyes and saw KJ is the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe you slept on that chair all night." KJ replied laughing.  
  
"Meh, I've sleep in worse places." Tia replied standing up and stretching.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask." KJ said giving him a small kiss. "Hungry?"  
  
"Nup, I'm been kinda nautious since getting my stomache pounded." Tia replied.  
  
"Hey." A small voice said from behind them.  
  
"Hey Lisa, you missed the rest of the great movies last night." Tia pointed out.  
  
"Oh well, I had sleep that I needed to catch up on anyways." Lisa replied pouring herself a glass of orange juice.  
  
"There was a message on the answering machine for ya." KJ told Tia "Darry wants ya to come home, he heard about the fight."  
  
Tia swore under her breath. Darry must have seen Two-Bit and realized what had happened.  
  
"You wanna come?" Tia asked Lisa, she knew she needed to get out of the house.  
  
"Sure." Lisa replied giving her small smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darry? Soda?" Tia asked pushing the door open.  
  
"Tia?" Darry's voice came from the kitchen. "We heard about the fight-"  
  
He stopped when he saw her.  
  
"You don't look that bad." Soda pointed out coming up behind him.  
  
"See, nothing to worry about." She told them giving them each a hug.  
  
"Five Socs, your face isn't pulp...okay what'd they do to ya?" Darry demanded.  
  
Tia rolled up her shirt to show large purple and blue bruises on her stomache.  
  
"Satisfied?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.  
  
Darry scowled and turned around.  
  
"Hows Matthews?" Tia asked Soda.  
  
"Oh he is fine, just complaining like he is going to die but he will be fine." Soda replied laughing.  
  
Tia was happy to see him smiling even though it wasn't the same carefree smile that it used to be.  
  
"C'mon in" Soda said to Lisa and KJ.  
  
"So, whats going on?" Tia asked Soda as they followed Darry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dally for the last time, I am not in the mood to play foot ball." Tia told yelled back to him.  
  
Dally, Soda, Darry, KJ and Steve had been throwing a football around in the lot for the last hour or so. It took a while to convince Darry to get out of the house but Tia got him out of there eventually. Lisa wasn't itno playing football, Tia and Two-Bit were still too sore to attempt playing. The guys had been calling to Tia to join in the game for the last 15 minutes.  
  
"Awwww T-Bird, scared were gonna hurt ya?" Dally called back, he knew if he taunted her enough she would play.  
  
"Oh thats it Winston, your going down." Tia said throwing her jacket to Lisa and headed out onto the field.  
  
Tia jogged up slowly and as soon as she saw Dally was off guard she body slammed him to the ground to get the football away from him. She made a grab for the football but Dally was already reaching for it. She stood up to try and dive for it but Dally caught her around the waist bringing her back down.  
  
"Ouch." Tia said laughing.  
  
"Hey guys look who it is!" Two-Bit yelled.  
  
Tia looked up to see that red head from the Nightly Double walking towards them. 


	13. Leaving Tulsa

"Glory, I knew you had a thing for me." Dally said with a sly smile, still laying on the ground.  
  
"She just got sick of getting laid by Socs, she came lookin' for someone a bit more...wild." Tia taunted, glaring at the red head.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one letting some guy do me in the middle of an empty lot." The girl shot back.  
  
Tia gave her a filthy look as Dally let go of her.  
  
"Its called football, not that you look the type to play sports." Tia replied.  
  
Tia gratefully accepted a hand from KJ to help her off the ground, she was still stiff as a board. Dally stood up and eyed the red head, Tia could see that he was thinking of a few remarks of his own.  
  
"Oh so thats what you and your boyfriend call it." She replied innocently.  
  
"I ain't her guy." Dally said motioning to KJ "He is."  
  
"Look, my name is Cherry Valance and I came here to talk, thats all." Cherry said looking at each of the guys.  
  
"Oh, we can do more then that." Dally told her playfully.  
  
"Please excuse Dally, sure we can talk." Darry told her, stepping forward.  
  
"Well, its about your friends...who killed Bob, he was my boyfriend." Cherry said slowly.  
  
"Filthy no good Socs who shoulder stick their switchblades where the sun don't shine." Tia grumbled.  
  
KJ wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.   
  
"I want to help you. I know what Bob and his friends had been drunk and looking to start trouble. I promise I will even testify for your friends." Cherry continued ignored Tia's comment.  
  
"And why would you do that?" Tia asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I want to help." Cherry replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We don't need no fricken spy!" Tia grumbled as they walked back to house.  
  
"Yes we do." Darry replied gruffly.  
  
Lisa and KJ stayed for supper, which was prepared by Darry. After supper, Two-Bit pulled out a deck of cards.  
  
"Poker anyone?" He asked laughing.  
  
All of them joined in the game except for Darry who wanted to make a few more calls to see if there was any news on Pony. Two-Bit opened his mouth to say something as Tia dealed.  
  
"No strip poker." She said without looking up.  
  
"Aw, your no fun." Two-Bit replied laughing.  
  
Tia was having some slight troubles dealing the cards with her fingers in splints. She finally gave up and handed them to Steve to deal.  
  
After playing a few rounds, Dally stopped the game.  
  
"Wait wait wait." He said and pointed to Soda and Tia "You and you are cheating."  
  
"So what? You are too." Tia said nodding towards his sleeve.  
  
That got the whole group of them laughing.  
  
"This is pointless, your all cheaters." Steve said, throwing his cards on the table laughing.  
  
Darry then came into the room, his face grim.  
  
"Any news?" Soda asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, not a sign of them. The received a tip from someone that they are heading towards Mexico. Why, I don't know." Darry replied shrugging.  
  
Tia and Dally exchanged quick glances, trying to keep their faces straight. The fuzz believes anything you tell them.  
  
KJ and Lisa went home soon after that, Tia stayed with the guys not wanting to give Darry anything else to worry about. She fell alseep on the couch she always slept on around midnight, only to be woken up two hours later. She stirred when she heard footsteps and rolled from her back onto her side. When a hand shot out and covered her mouth she reached in her pocket for her blade. She had it out and at the throat of the threat beside her in seconds.  
  
"T-Bird, its me, put that thing away." Dally hissed pushing it away from him.  
  
"Glory Dally I almost gutted you, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Tia whispered back.  
  
"Its time to go check on the boys." Dally replied.  
  
Tia nodded and carefully climbed off the couch. She grabbed her jacket and scribbled a quick note for Darry.  
  
Dally going to pick Tim up in the next town. Gone with him, I'll be back in a day or two. Don't worry, I'll be fine.  
  
~ Tia  
  
Tia and Dally walked in silence towards Buck Merils house. The lights were still on, he must have people Dally opened the door and Tia followed him into the house. They found Buck and a few other guys in the kitchen playing cards.  
  
"Hey Dallas, what are you two doin' here this late?" Buck asked looking up.  
  
"I need to get a lend of your car." Dally replied.  
  
Buck shrugged and tossed Dally the keys. Tia did note that he looked slightly drunk and probably wouldn't have given up his keys so easily if he hadn't been.  
  
"Thanks, I'll get it back to ya in a few days." Dally said heading back out the door, Tia still in tow.  
  
Tia smiled when she saw her car, her favorite, a T-Bird. Dally loved driving Bucks car and eagerly climbed into the drivers seat.  
  
"Get ready for a hell of a ride." Dally told Tia once she shut her door. 


	14. Three Blondes

Tia opened her eyes slowly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the bright morning light.  
  
"How long have we been driving." Tia asked stretching.  
  
"4 or 5 hours." Dally replied glancing over at her "You are the first person to fall asleep while I was driving."  
  
"Oh don't take it as an insult." Tia replied laughing "Your still the wildest driver I know...next to me of course."  
  
"Your not even fourteen and you can drive?" Dally asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Yep and damn good at it if I go say so myself." Tia replied laughing. "When will be getting there?"  
  
"I am guessing early tomorrow morning, if we keep driving." Dally responded.  
  
They didn't stop until around 6:00 when Dally pulled into a gas station.  
  
"Finally, I gotta piss like a race horse." Tia said opening her car door.  
  
Dally had a good laugh over that, it was just like Tia to say something like that. They used the bathroom, filled the car up with gas and bought a couple cokes.  
  
"You need some sleep, lemme drive for a few hours." Tia said taking a swig from her coke.  
  
"I don't think so, Buck's car is his pride and joy. If anything was to happen to it, he would hunt me down and kill me." Dally replied laughing.  
  
"I'm not gonna crash the fricken' thing." Tia said defensively. "I just don't want ya falling asleep at the wheel. C'mon, I can drive pretty good and it ain't even dark yet."  
  
"Fine, but only for a few hours." Dally said tossing her the keys.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tia said opening the drivers side door.  
  
"Your welcome, just don't get pulled over by the fuzz or nothing." Dally replied settling himself into the passengers seat.  
  
Tia stuck the key in the ignition and started the engine. She loved the way this car felt so powerful, a T-Bird was a tuff car.  
  
"Quit worrying." Tia replied pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
centerI'm not scared of dying,  
  
centerAnd I don't really care.  
  
centerIf it's peace you find in dying,  
  
centerWell then let the time be near.br  
  
A voice was invading Dally's dreams. It sounded so distant, he could barely hear the words it sung. He opened his eyes to find his surroundings shadowed. He was confused for a moment but quickly remembered what was going on. His forehead was pressed against the cold glass and he could see Tia driving next to him.  
  
She had one hand on the wheel and a smoke in the other. She still thoughts he was asleep. He watched her for a few minutes. She wasn't like anyone he had ever knew or probably would ever know. Unlike most girls she didn't wear skirts or a lot of make up. Tia wasn't like them, she drank, stole, swore, lied, cheated, fought and anythign else she could think of.  
  
He finally figured out where the voice from his dreams was coming from. Tia was singing along with the radio.  
  
centerNow troubles are many, they're as deep as a well.  
  
centerI can swear there ain't no heaven but I pray there ain't no hell.  
  
centerSwear there ain't no heaven and I pray there ain't no hell,  
  
centerBut I'll never know by living, only my dying will tell.  
  
"Never knew you could sing." Dally spoke up, making her jump.  
  
"Glory Hallelujah Dallas! You trying to make me drive off the road?" Tia asked glancing over at him.  
  
Dally smiled, some of his habits had worn off on her, if was almost creepy how much she sounded like him.  
  
"Nope, just enjoying the entertainement." Dally replied stretching.  
  
"Your a great laugh. Too bad you missed me singing Spinning Wheel about half an hour ago." Tia replied.  
  
"What were ya singing anyways?" Dally asked.  
  
"Song by Blood, Sweat and Tears 'And When I Die' I think its called." Tia replied.  
  
"How long you been driving?" Dally asked.  
  
He hadn't planned for sleeping that long but it was pitchblack outside now.  
  
"I dunno, its around 2 or 3 now." Tia replied.  
  
"You been following the highway?" Dally asked.  
  
"Yep, the whole time." Tia said rolling down her window and flicking her cigarette out.  
  
"Good girl." Dally replied. "We will be there in 3 or 4 hours."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ponyboy was awoken by a nudge to his ribs.  
  
"Glory." A familiar voice said. "He looks different with his hair like that.  
  
"Looks like me, you and Soda ain't the only blondes anymore." A light voice said laughing.  
  
Pony rolled over, yawned and blinked a few times. When his vision cleared he could see two green eyes staring back at him. It took him a moment to realize it was Tia. For the first time he realized she had green eyes, he was surprised, he didn't like most people with green eyes.  
  
"You have green eyes." Pony said slowly.  
  
"Wow, he is sharp." Dally pointed out.  
  
"Hey Tia, hey Dally." Pony said sitting up.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy!" Dally replied grinning down at him."Or should I say Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
Ponyboy didn't hesistate before asking them a ton of questions.  
  
"Hold on, kids." Dally said stopping him "You guys wanna go get something to eat first. We skipped breakfast and I'm about starved."  
  
"You're starved?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Is it safe to go out?" Pony asked.  
  
"Yep." Dally proceeded to explain about what he had told the fuzz when they had pulled him in.  
  
"I got Buck's T-Bird parked down the road a little way. Goshamighty, boys ain't you been eatin' anything?" Dally asked.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever gave you the idea we ain't?" Johnny asked.  
  
"You look like you ain't seen the sun in years plus you two lost weight." Tia said.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy." Dally said pulling out a piece of paper. "I gotta letter for you."  
  
"A letter? From who?" Pony asked, surprised.  
  
"The president, of course, stupid. It's from Soda." Dally replied rolling his eyes.  
  
Dally explained about how Soda had found the sweatshirt and hadn't completely believed their lie. Pony was only half listening, he was too busy reading his letter. When he was done, he looked up at Dally.  
  
"How come you got pulled in?" He asked.  
  
"Cause if something happens is Tulsa, he always knows about it." Tia replied laughing "It was hilarious watching them cuff him."  
  
Johnny was watching Tia intently for the last few minutes.  
  
"What?" Tia asked.  
  
"Were you in a fight of something?" Johnny asked.  
  
Tia lightly touched the dark bruise on the side of her nose and face.  
  
"Yeah, me and Matthews were jumped a few nights ago." Tia replied shrugging.  
  
They talked for a few more minutes before heading down the lane to the car.  
  
"Gee, it sure will be good to get into a car again." Johnny said.  
  
"Well, I'll give you a ride for your money." Dally replied with a dangerous smile. 


	15. Up In Flames

When Dally took a corner on two wheels he glanced in the rearview mirror to see the two boys gripping their seats, their jaws clenched. A small smile crossed his face as Tia hollers and laughs could be heard over the squeeling tires. They stopped at Dairy Queen and began shoveling themselves with food.  
  
"Glory," Dally said in amazement "You don't need to make like every mouthful's your last. I got plenty of money. Take it easy, I don't want you gettin' sick on me. And I thought I was hungry!"  
  
Tia watched as Johnny and Pony continued eating. After two barbecue chicken sandwhiches and a banana split she knew she couldn't eat anymore.  
  
"I didn't tell y'all something." Dally said after he finished his third hamburger. "The Socs and us are having all-out warface all over the city. That kid you killed had plenty of friends and all over town its Soc against grease. We can't walk alone at all. I started carryin' a heater..."  
  
"Dally!" Pony said, his voice scared "Heaters can kill people!"  
  
"No, people kill people. You could kill someone with a fork if you really wanted too." Tia said calmly. "Or a blade."  
  
She saw Johnny gulp so she didn't go into further details.  
  
"Don't worry," Dally broke the heavy silence "it ain't loaded. I ain't aimin to get picked up for murder. But it sure does help a bluff. Tim Shephard gang and our oufit are havin' it out with the Socs tomorrow night at the vacant lot. Did I tell ya, we got a spy?"  
  
"A spy?" Johnny asked "Who?"  
  
"That good-lookin' broad I tried to pick up the night you killed the Soc. The redhead, Cherry what's her name?"  
  
Tia scowled and proceeded to say a few lines about Cherry which were not exactly polite. The two boys were in disbelief at what Dally had told them. They talked for a while, about a lot of things but all went quiet when Johnny spoke up.  
  
"We're goin' back and turn ourselves in." He stated.  
  
Dally gagged which was followed by a line of curses.  
  
"What?" He demanded.  
  
"I said we're goin' back and turn outselves in." Johnny repeated quietly "I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't aim to stay in that church all my life. We won't tell that you helped us, Dally, and we'll give you back the gun and what's left of the money and say we hitchhiked back so you won't get into trouble. Okay?"  
  
Dally watched Johnny closely as he chewed on the corner of his ID card.  
  
"You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse then anybody else." Dally said slowly.  
  
"I'm sure. It ain't fair for Ponybot to have to stay up in that church with Darry and Soda worryin' about him all the time. I don't guess..." Johnny swallowed before continueing "I don't guess my parents are worried about me or anything?"  
  
"The boys are worried," Tia spoke up "Two-Bit was going to Texas to hunt for you."  
  
"My parents, did they ask about me?" Johnny repeated.  
  
"No." Dally snapped "They didn't, Blast it Johnny, what do they matter? Shoot, my old man don't give a hang whether I'm in jail or dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter. That don't bother me."  
  
Johnny didn't say anything, he just starred at the back of the drivers seat. Dally cursed under his breath and nearly tore out the tranmission of the T-bird as they roared out of the Dairy Queen.  
  
"Blast it, Johnny," Dally growled "why didn't you think of turning yourselves in five days ago? It would have saved a lot of trouble."  
  
"I was scared." Johnny said in a small voice "I still am. I guess we ruined our hair for nothing, Ponyboy."  
  
"I guess so." Ponyboy replied.  
  
Pony was watching Dally closely, who was scowling and his eyes blazing. He knew better then to say anything to him when Dally was in one of his moods. Dally wasn't the type to keep quiet when someone rubbed him the wrong way. As they drove Pony remembered an incident that had happened a little while ago.  
  
Tia had gotten home around midnight after getting a drive home from Tim Shepard. Dally, who had been at the house, gave her a good yelling at. He wasn't too fond of Tia being around Tim. She had stood in front of him, looked him in the eye and said.  
  
"Aw Dallas." She always called him Dallas when she was being serious "I am not about to climb into the backseat with Shepard. I ain't like most of the sluts that you and Shepard pick up for a one night stand."  
  
Pony remembered the way Dally's eyes blazed when she said that. What had shocked him even more was when Dally smacked her broad side of the head. Even more surprised was when Tia just rolled her eyes and hit him right back. Pony knew from experience that Dally could hit hard, real hard. They probably would have beat each other senseless if Darry, Steve and Soda hadn't seperated them. Yet the next day they acted like noting had happened.  
  
"Johnny." Dally said breaking Pony out of his thoughts, his voice sounded like nothing he had ever heard before "Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you."  
  
That was when something finally hit Ponyboy. He had always thought of Dally as being a different breed. Dally was tough, cold and mean. Tia was just like him. They acted a like, even the way they looked resembled. They had the same cold eyes. Pony knew that Tia had a few a overnighters in jail and that she had spend 5 months in there for getting pulled over for underaged drinking and driving. The only difference between them was that Tia would lash out at someone verbally before getting physical. Either way, she knew how to hurt someone.  
  
"You get hardened in jail. I don't want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me..." Dally said risking a glance at Tia who was gazing out the window.  
  
Pony suddently felt sad for Dally and Tia. Dally in jail at age ten...Dally growing up on the streets. Tia being beaten by her father...used by her brother.  
  
"Would you rather have me living in hide-outs for the rest of my life, always on the run?" Johnny asked, dead serious.  
  
They conversation was interupted by Dally slamming on the brakes.  
  
"Oh glory." Dally whispered "The churh is on fire."  
  
"Let's go see what the deal is." Pony said getting out of the car.  
  
"What for?" Dally asked sounding irritated. "Get back in here before I beat your head in."  
  
Pony ignored him and Johnny got out of the car too. Tia glanced at Dally and shrugged before getting out of the car too.  
  
"Blast it, not you too!" Dally yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Pony asked one of the adults standing there.  
  
"Well, we dont' know for sure. We were having a school picnic up here and the first thing we knew, the place is burning up. Thank goodness this is a wet season and the old thing is worthless anyway." He explained. "Stand back, children. The firemen will be comming soon."  
  
"I bet we started it, We must have dropped a lighted cigarette or something." Johnny told Pony quietly.  
  
"Jerry, some of the kids are missing." A lady said, running up.  
  
"They're probably around here somewhere. You can't tell with all this excitement where they might be." Jerry responded.  
  
Everyone froze when a faint yell came from inside the church.  
  
"I told them not to play in the church...I told them." The woman said, turning pale white.  
  
"I'll get them, don't worry." Pony said and started at a dead run towards the church.  
  
Pony threw a big rock through a window and pulled himself in.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy." Johnny said from behind him.  
  
"Is the guy coming?" Pony asked.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Johnny said peering out the window "Nope, its Tia. The man can't fit through."  
  
Tia pulled herself through the window and grinned at the two boys.  
  
"Just a bit toasty in here." She said.  
  
"Just a bit." Johnny responded laughing "Where's the kids?"  
  
"In the back, I guess." Pony responded.  
  
They stumbled through the church, heading towards the back. They pushed the door open to the back room and four four of five little kids huddled in the corner. Once was screaming his head off.  
  
"Shut up! We're goin' to get you out!" Johnny yelled.  
  
Johnny voice was firm, he was acting like his old self. He pushed out the nearest window and tossed the first kid out. Pony picked up a kid (who bit him), leaned out the window and dropped him as gently as possible. He caught sight of Dally standing out there yelling.  
  
"For Pete's sake, get outta there! That roof's gonna cave in any minute. Forget those blaster kids."  
  
Pony ignored him and took the next kid Tia handed him, and dropped him out the window. He began coughing so hard, he could barely stand up. Once they got the last of the kids out, Johnny shoved Pony towards the window.  
  
"Get out!" He yelled to be heard over the fire.  
  
Pony leaped out the window and heard timber crashing, the flames roaring right behind him. He staggered on the ground, almost falling. He was coughing and gasping, trying to get fresh air into his lungs. Dally was behind him in a second and clubbed him across the back, trying to put the fire out on his jacket. He hit him a bit too hard. Pony fell to the ground like a dead weight, least the fire on his jacket was out. Dally froze when he heard a yell come from inside the church.  
  
"Johnny!" It was Tia's voice "Watch out!"  
  
Johnny fell out of the window and landed with a loud thump on the ground.  
  
"You okay kid?" Dally asked quickly, kneeling next to Johnny.  
  
"The roof fell in." Johnny said, coughing for the smoke.  
  
The window Johnny had just passed through, was engulped in flames. Tia was still in there... 


	16. At The Hospital

"Tia!" Dally called out.  
  
He helped Johnny to his feet and brought him away from the burning church. He stopped dead in shock when one of the walls gave way and Tia came tumbling out onto the grass. He ran over to her and at first thought she was dead. She lay motionless on the ground but he could see her chest rising and falling.  
  
Before he knew it, the adults were pushing him out of the way. He watch as Tia was loaded onto a stretcher along with Pony and Johnny. He insisted on going with Tia to the hospital, after much argueing they said yes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Pony came around, he was bouncing around and ached all over. He tried to think but all he could hear was a high pitched screaming. After a few second, he realized it was a siren, he thought it was the fuzz. Someone with a cold, wet rag was gently sponging off his face and a voice said.  
  
"I think he's coming around."  
  
"Where...?" He asked hoarsly.  
  
"Take it easy, kid. You're in an ambulance." The man with him replied.  
  
"Where's Johnny?" Pony cried "And Dallas and Tia?"  
  
"They're in the other ambulances, right behind us. Just calm down. You're going to be okay. You just passed out." He explained.  
  
"I didn't either, Dallas hit me. How come?" Pony asked, confused.  
  
"Because your back was in flames, thats why." He replied.  
  
"It was? Golly, I didn't feel it. It don't hurt." Pony said in shock.  
  
"We put it out before you got burned. That jacket saved you from a bad burning, maybe saved your life. You just keeled over from smoke inhalation, and a little shock, of course, that slap on the back didn't help much." He explained patiently.  
  
"Are you taking us to the police station?" Pony asked timidly.  
  
"The police station? What would we want to take you to the policed station for? We're taking all four of you to hospital." He replied.  
  
"Are Johnny, Dally and Tia all right?" Pony asked.  
  
"Which one's which?' Jerry replied.  
  
"Johnny has black hair. Dally's the mean-looking one and Tia is the blond girl." Pony explained.  
  
"The towheaded kid is going to be just fine. He inhaled a bit of smoke but that hasn't stopped him from mouthing off. Johnny got a few burns and cut but will be fine in a few days. The girl pushed him out of the way when the roof collapsed. I am not sure about the girl, she was stuck in there for a few minutes but managed to knock one of the walls down that was burning. She was uncouncious when we got to her." He explained quietly "I swear, you kids are the bravest kids I have seen in a long time. Mrs.O'Briant and I think you were sent straight from heaven."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ponyboy was sitting in the waiting from with Dally and Jerry waiting to hear what was happening with his friends.  
  
"Stupid doctors." Dally grumbled. "They could at least tell us what is going on."  
  
Dally was still worried since he had watched them bring Tia and Johnny in on stretchers. Johnny had giving them a smile, tired smile but Tia still lay motionless.  
  
"There are some people here to see you. Claim to be your brothers or something." Jerry spoke up.  
  
Ponyboy leaped up and ran for the door, but it was already open and Soda had him in a bear hug and was swinging him around.  
  
"Oh, Ponyboy, your hair...you tuff, tuff hair..." Soda said when he put him down.  
  
"Ponyboy." Darry said in a husky voice.  
  
He let go of Soda and stood there for a minute, he realized that Darry was crying.  
  
"Darry!" Pony screamed and the next thing he knew, he had him around the waist and was squeezing the daylights out of him.  
  
"Darry, I'm sorry..." Pony whimpered.  
  
"Oh, Pony, I thought we'd lost you...like we did Mom and Dad..." Darry said, his voice cracking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, two more visitors arrived.  
  
"Ponyboy!" A voice screamed making him look up.  
  
"Lisa!" Pony ran to meet him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her to hug her and lifted her clean off the ground.  
  
"I thought you were dead or something." Lisa sobbed into his neck.  
  
"Its okay, I'm okay, Everything is going to be okay." Pony hushed she sobs and continued to hold her.  
  
They sat down, he kept an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey." KJ said with his fists in his pockets, sitting down beside Darry. "Any news?"  
  
"The Doc said that Johnny will be able to go home tomorrow at noon. He has a piece of glass in his arm that they had to remove and then stitch up." Darry explained.  
  
"What about Tia?" KJ asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"They haven't told us a single goddamn thing." Dally said, his eyes blazing.  
  
Soon after that the police and reporters came. The reporters fired one question after another and made Pony even more confused. When Darry told them, he was in no shape to be yelled at like this, they slowed down some. Sodapop kept them in stitches. He'd grab one guys press hat and another's camera and walk around interviewing nurses and mimicking TV reporters. He even tried lifting one of the officers guns. After a little while, the reporters left and everyone was dead tired. Soda was asleep with his head in Darry's lap and Lisa was asleep with her head in Pony's lap.  
  
"We'd better go home. We can't do anything." Darry said rubbing the back of Pony's head lightly.  
  
"I should stay for Tia, but..." KJ said looking at Lisa who was sound asleep.  
  
"Its okay, you take her home, I will hang around here for when Tia comes around. I'll call when she does." Dally spoke up.  
  
"Thanks." KJ said putting his hand on Lisa's shoulder. "C'mon, time to go home."  
  
Lisa gave Pony a light kiss before leaving with KJ.  
  
The three Curtis brothers left soon after that, waving to Dally who was now in the waiting room alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Pony, Two-Bit!" Johnny said brightly when they came into his hospital room the next morning.  
  
Johnny was sitting up in bed, dressed in clean clothes. He looked like the same old Johnny except he had a bandage on his forearm.  
  
"Hey Johnnycakes." Two-Bit said smiling, glad to see that Johnny was okay.  
  
"Came to get me out of this place?" Johnny asked hopefully.  
  
"Yep, lets go, heard anything bout Tia?" Two-Bit said as they headed out the door, towards the front desk.  
  
"Not from the doctors, but Dally was around about an hour ago. Said that Tia was awake but the doctor wouldn't tell him anything. He didn't stay around for long, he left to phone KJ then went back to see Tia." Johnny explained as Two-Bit signed a form releasing Johnny from the hospital care.  
  
"C'you tell me what room Thalia Laurel is in?" Two-Bit asked the secretary.  
  
"Room 34, down the hall to your right." She replied after checking the list of room occupents.  
  
The three of them followed her directions and soon found room 34 with the door opened. They quietly entered the room where they heard voices coming from. They saw KJ sitting on a chair beside Tia's bed and Dally sitting on chair beside the window. Much to their surprise, Tia was sitting up talking with them.  
  
"Nice to see your not dead."Two-Bit said laughing.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Tia replied with a light laugh.  
  
Ponyboy was glad to see Tia was awake. When he had watched them bring her in on the stretcher, she looked so cold, like an empty shell.  
  
"Dallas, looks like you haven't slept in a while." Johnny pointed out.  
  
"He hasn't." Tia replied rolling her eyes "Seems to think if he leaves I am going to drop dead or something."  
  
Dally just gave a smile. He had never been so scared in all his life when Tia was still in the fire. He thought she had been dead for sure. Even watching her now left an ache inside of his chest. Her complextion was pale, making the light freckles on her face more visible. Her blonde hair which was now streaked with soot, was scorched at the end. What hurt the most was when he looked at her eyes. They had lost their fire, like she was too tired to fight anymore. Even her voice didn't have the same edge to it.  
  
"Which I won't, KJ wouldn't let that happen." Tia said reaching under her pillow.  
  
She pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Got a light?" She asked KJ.  
  
"Are you sure you should be smoking, I think you have enough smoke in your lungs for one day." KJ replied but handed over a pack of matches anyway.  
  
She lit up and look a long drag and seemed to relax.  
  
"Tim Shepard stopped by about 30 minutes ago, ya just missed him." Tia spoke up "He saw our pictures in the paper and couldn't believe it didn't say "Wanted Dead Or Alive" underneath it."  
  
"Doctor told ya anything?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Yep, nothing too serious, just breathed in a bit too much smoke. Made me pass out from 'lack of oxygiene' as the doctor said." Tia replied.  
  
"So you are going to be okay?" Pony asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm gonna be just fine. I just wish they would let me out here." Tia said with a hint of a smile "I need real food, real cloths and a haircut."  
  
"Have they said when they will let you out?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Not until tomorrow morning but I am leaving this afternoon, the rumble is tonight." Tia replied.  
  
"For the last time, you ain't gonna fight tonight." Dally growled.  
  
"Oh yes I am." Tia challenged. "What are you gonna do to stop me? Sit on me?"  
  
"Good suggestion." Dally replied shrugging.  
  
Tia started a comeback but was cut off by a coughing fit. She coughed for a good few minute, she was gasping for air and handed her lit cigarette over to KJ.  
  
"That was not fun." Tia replied taking a few raspy deep breaths.  
  
"Oh yeah, your in a great state to fight t'night." Two-Bit replied laughing.  
  
"Oh stuff it Matthews. Even like this I could still take you down." Tia teased.  
  
"Keep dreaming." Two-Bit said still laughing. "Well, we better get going, and I am guessing we will be seeing you home soon."  
  
"Take Dally with you." Tia motioned to Dally.  
  
"I'm staying here." Dally replied firmly.  
  
"Not you ain't. Go home, get some sleep, we need to ready to fight tonight." Tia replied.  
  
After much arguing, Two-Bit left with two more then he came with. Dally followed them out the hospital doors. Grumbling. 


	17. Back & Ready

"I'm here!" A voice yelled through laughs as the kitchen door slammed.  
  
The whole gang was in the kitchen, just finishing up supper. Tia and KJ entered the kitchen and were laughing their heads off. Tia was looking slightly better. Some colour had returned to her face own again. Her eyes weren't as dull as they had been, they looked excited and restless.  
  
"Look who they let out of the pound!" Two-Bit exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Sit down, both of ya, eat." Darry said motioning to the food on the counter.  
  
The two of them quickly made their plats and ate quickly.  
  
"How'd you get them to let you out?" Soda asked.  
  
That set them off laughing again, KJ almost choked on his chicken.  
  
"KJ brought me a change of Lisa's clothes, then he flirted with the nurse so I could sneak out the door." Tia managed to explain between laughing and eating.  
  
The guys had a good laugh over that, but Darry and Dally still didn't think it was a good idea for Tia to be in the fight.  
  
"Glory I need a shower, I smell like a fireplace." Tia said once she finished eating.  
  
"Go ahead, we already had our showers." Darry and putting the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Okay, thanks, when I get out, I need someone to cut the ends off my hair, since its scorched." Tia said before going into the bathroom.  
  
Steve, Soda, KJ and Dally started up a game of poker. It was 6:30, the rumble would start in half an hour. By 6:40, Tia was out of the shower and changed.  
  
"Could someone some cut my hair now?" She asked leaning her head out the bathroom door.  
  
"Ohhhh I will!" Two-Bit yelled.  
  
"I don't think so Matthews!" Tia yelled back laughing "Ponyboy, I trust you, grab the scissors and get in here."  
  
Pony recovered from his surprise and grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen drawer. He found Tia in the bathroom brushing out her wet hair. She was dressed, ready for fighting, light blue jeans and the same royal blue shirt with 'GREASER' across the front, she had worn in the previous rumble.  
  
"How much do you want me to cut?" Pony asked.  
  
"Meh, just the burnt parts, try and make it even if possible." Tia said shrugging.  
  
Tia waited patiently as she listened to the sound of metal cutting hair and saw him tossing pieces of it into the garbage can. For some odd reason, he felt bad cutting her hair. He had always thought she had tuff hair, it was close to the colours of Soda and used to go just past her shoulders.  
  
"Why do you like fights?" Pony asked Tia to break the silence.  
  
"I like making a stand." Tia said after a minute of thought "I don't like being pushed around or looked down on. I fight to make a point, show them what I am made of, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah." Pony replied nodding.  
  
He could understand Tia's reason. A lot of people didn't think she was very good at fighting just because she wasn't as big as Darry or as intimidating as Dally. Boy were they wrong.  
  
"Done." He said taking a step back.  
  
Tia slowly looked up at the mirror not knowing if she wanted to see her new hair cut. It actually wasn't too bad. It now went about an inch past her chin, Pony had done a good job, it was pretty much even all around.  
  
"Thanks." Tia replied.  
  
Pony just nodded and went back to the living room. Once Tia dried her hair she went to join the guys.  
  
"Glory Hallelujah!" Dally exclaimed when he saw her.  
  
"Man, she doesn't only act like Dallas now, she looks like him too!" Two-Bit exclaimed, sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
Tia rolled her eyes and tackled him. They both landed on the floor with a thump but were laughing their heads off. Tia was trying to get Two-Bit pinned down but he managed to get one of his arms free. He used it to flip her off of him and had her pinned instead.  
  
"Say uncle!" Two-Bit exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Say bite me." Tia replied making the guys laugh.  
  
"Well, you may look, sound and act like Dally, but you sure as hell don't fight like him." Two-Bit teased.  
  
"Oh really?" Tia asked before getting her leg free and sending a blow to his stomach with her knee.  
  
Two-Bit rolled off of her and tried to get the breath back that had been knocked out of him.  
  
"Nice one." Two-Bit replied laughing.  
  
"Thank you." Tia said, accepting a hand for KJ to help her off the floor.  
  
"Well now that your warm up is done..." Darry said then gave a yell and ran out the door.  
  
The rest of them quickly followed. Tia and KJ laughed as the guys did flips, cartwheels and anything else they could think of. KJ affectionally put his arm around Tia's shoulder, she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Ready to stomp those Socs?" Tia asked.  
  
"Sure am." KJ replied.  
  
"I am a greaser." Soda chanted "I am a JD and a hood. I black the name of our fair city. I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to Society. Man, so I have fun!"  
  
"Greaser...greaser...greaser..."Steve singsonged "O victim of environment, underpriviledged, rotten, no-count hood!"  
  
"Juvenile delinquent, you're no good!" Darry shouted.  
  
"Get thee hence, white trash," Two-Bit said in a snobbish voice. "I am a Soc. I am the priviledged and the well dressed. I throw beer blast, drive fancy cars, break windows at fancy parties."  
  
"And what do you do for fun?" Pony inquired in a serious awed voice.  
  
"I jump greasers!" Two-Bit screamed and did a cartwheel.  
  
The air was cool, no one but Two-Bit had a jacket on, was easier to fight without one. Two-Bit pulled a beer can out of his jacket and cracked it open. He offered Tia a drink and she accepted. Pony couldn't understand how those two drank like they did, he hated the stuff.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." Tia said when she caught Pony's glance. "I only drink a few sips before a rumble, help me loosen up."  
  
"Listen, Soda, you and Ponyboy," Darry said as they walked down the street "if the fuzz show, you two get outta there. The rest of us can only get jailed. You two get sent to a boy's home."  
  
"Nobody in this neighborhood's going to call the fuzz. They know what'd happen if they did." Steve pointed out. 


	18. The Rumble

Tim Shepard and company were already waiting when they arrived at the vaccant lot, along with a gang from Brumly. Tim nodded towards them in acknowlegment as him and the leader of the Brumly outfit moved forward to shake hands with each of them - proving that the gangs were on the same side in this fight.  
  
When Tim got to Pony he stopped and studied him for a momment.  
  
"You and the quiet black-headed kid were the ones who killed the Soc?"  
  
"Yeah." Pony replied trying to sound proud.  
  
"Good, goin' kid. Curly always said you were a good kid. Curly's in the reformatory for the next six months." Tim grinned ruefully "He got caugh breaking into a liquor store, the little..." He went on to call Curly every unprintable name under the sun.  
  
Tim stopped by Tia, Dally and KJ for a moment.  
  
"They let you out of the hospital already?" Tim asked Tia.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Tia replid returning his smile.  
  
"How's it feel being a 'hero' Dallas?" Tim asked.  
  
"Oh shove it Shepard." Dally growled, still bitter about the artical.  
  
Tim just nodded with a small amused smile and continue making his rounds. Pony scanned the scene with pride. Next to Tia he was the youngest one there. He could tell Darry realized this too and was proud of him even though he was still worried. He was suprised when one of the Brumly Boys waved him over. Tia was watching Pony walk over to where the Brumly's were when she caught Dally starring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh nothing." Dally replied lazily as if this sort of rumble happened everyday "Just rememberin' the last big rumble we were in. You changed a lot since then."  
  
"Oh really?" Tia asked with a light laugh "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yeah." Dally replied returning her smile.  
  
A couple of KJ's friends arrived and he waved them over.  
  
"Didn't recognize you for a minute, Tia." One of them commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, less hair is better then scorched hair." Tia pointed out.  
  
"Hey, Curtis!" Tim yelled.  
  
An amused smile went across Tia's face when she saw Pony jump.  
  
"Which one?" Soda yelled back from besider her.  
  
"The big one. Come on over here!" Tim replied.  
  
They watched as Darry went towards Tim and the leader of the Brumly boys. Pony returned to stand with his group just as the Socs began arriving. They came in four carloads, and filed out silently. Pony counted 25 of them, the odds were as even as they were going to get. The two groups lined up silently facing each other. A guy with a madras shirt on stepped forward.  
  
"Let's get the rules straight - nothing but our fists, and the first to run loses. Right?"  
  
"You savvy real good." Tim said flipping his beer can.  
  
Tia hooked her thumps in her belt loops and slouched as she scanned over the line of Socs. She could see a lot of their eyes were on her, probably trying to comprehend why there was a girl there. That was when she spotted him, the lead Soc that had jumped her and Two-Bit. He had spotted her too, he nodded in her direction, a wolfish smile on his face. Tia just clenched her teeth and kept her face emotionless but her eyes were burning like fire. She wanted to get her hands on that Soc and make him regret ever laying a hand on her.  
  
There was an uneasy silence: Who was going to start it? Darry solved the problem. He stepped forward under the circle of light made by the street lamp.  
  
"I'll take on anyone." Darry stated.  
  
"Hello, Darrel." A husky blond guy stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, Paul." Darry replied, something flickered behind his eyes.  
  
Tia looked at Dally on her right with a puzzling expresion.  
  
"They used to buddy 'round in highschool." Dally explained in a low voice.  
  
"I'll take you." Paul replied.  
  
They moved in a circle under the light. The silence grew heavier and the boys harsh breathing could be heard all around. Paul lunged and swung a hard punch to Darry's jaw and the fight begun. Tia got a hold of the first Soc she could find and sent a hard hit to the side of his head making him stumble. She went to throw another punch but he recovered quicker then she had hoped. He lunged, caught her around the waist and brought her to the ground.  
  
The impact with the ground sent a jolt through out her body. The Soc kneeled over her and drew his hand back to hit her. She rolled out of the way just in time and kicking out, connecting with his chest. With the wind knocked out of him, Tia stood up to look for her next hit.  
  
She took a quick glance around the field as she heading towards two Socs taking on one of Tim's outfit members. She could see Dally beating one Soc senseless, near by KJ flipped a Soc from his back over his head. She was amused when she saw Darry smashing two Socs heads together. She scowled as she got closer to her goal. One Soc had a hold of a hood and the other was beating him senseless.  
  
A sudden realization that the exact thing had happened to her when she was jumped. Although she didn't see his face, she knew that Soc was the same on that she had seen. She didn't waste anymore time and jumped on the Socs back. She hoped that in surprise of her weight he would drop, but was unfortunately wrong. He reached behind him and grabbed the back of Tia's shirt. In once swift movement she went flying over his head and landed on the ground.  
  
"Miss me?" He growled when he realized it was her.  
  
"You wish." She replied getting back to her feet.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it a little too rough for you?" He taunted.  
  
"No." She replied and sent a hard punch to his nose.  
  
"Suppose that was for our little run-in?" He asked in an amused tone as he whipped the blood from his nose.  
  
"No." Tia replied.  
  
He sent a hit towards her head, she was expecting it. She dropped to a crouched position and swung her leg out. It connect with him, bringing hit to the ground. She didn't waste any time to get to her feet and send a few good kicks to his rib cage.  
  
"That was." She replied once she was satisfied with her work.  
  
"Tia!" She heard Dally yell from a few feet away.  
  
He was in the middle of fighting off a Soc but had an alarmed look in his eyes.  
  
"What?!" She yelled back.  
  
"Behind you!" He yelled back but it was too late.  
  
Some heavy and solid hit her square on the back, making her loose her balance. She barely caught herself with her hands and rolled to see her attacker. She recognized him, it was that Soc Darry had been fighting with, Paul she thought his name was. Must have gotten away from Darry. He had two guys with with him and a sickning smile on his face.  
  
"Hello." Was the only thing Tia managed to think of to say.  
  
"Been looking for ya." He replied grasping the front of her shirt and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Why you been lookin' for me?" Tia asked cautiously.  
  
"I've heard of you, everyone has...how you are like a little sister to the whole greaser crew." Paul taunted.  
  
"Lovely...well, I think I am going to go over there." Tia replied trying to slip away.  
  
"I don't think so." Paul replied and motioned to his two friends.  
  
"I only warn you that if any of you put a hand on me I will be forced to kick your ass." Tia pointed out.  
  
"Oh really?" One of his friends asked in a rather amused tone.  
  
The first two came at her at once. She fought but they eventually wrestled her to the ground. She did managed to get one good kick. Luckily she hit the guy where it counts so one kick was all she needed. Paul had joined in too and she knew that the results comming out in her favor did not look very likely. Paul sent two hard kicks at her. The first connected with her shoulder and the second to her chest.  
  
She took a deep breath tryin' to inhale but nothing came. She went into a coughing fit and only managed to get small amounts of air into her lungs.  
  
"Aw, are we playing too rough for you?" Paul sneered.  
  
"Go to hell." Tia managed to gasp out.  
  
He reached down to pull her to her feet again but a dark figure hit him. Tia painfully tried to climb to her feet but she couldn't make her left arm work right. Eventually she got to her feet to see KJ beating Paul's head in. Tia, who was still short of breath, jumped on the other Soc near by and drove him to the ground. When she heard the Socs yelling and running, she got off of him.  
  
She stood straight, proud to be there with the hoods and greasers. She rejoined her group and cheered as the Socs ran back to their cars. They had won. 


	19. Tonight, Greasers rule the town

Hey hey! I know this chapter is kind of short but I wanted to cut it off there. I am guessing there will probably be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one so don't worry, I won't leave you wondering what happened. Enjoy, read and review.  
  
~SheElf  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the last of the Soc's cars' lights dissappeared around the corner, Tia let out the breath she had been holding in her chest. It was finally over, they had won. She went to take another deep breath but went off onto another coughing spree. She rested her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath, she felt a comforting hand on her back. She turned her head to meet KJ's concerned eyes.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tia replied "Thanks for helping me out back there, I thought they were going to snap me in two."  
  
"No problem." KJ replied then added with a playfull grin "I was getting bored anyway, need some action."  
  
Once Tia could breath properly again, she walked with KJ back over to her group. They were all bloody, bruised and out of breath. Pony was the one who looked the worst, he looked like he had gone through a meet grinder. The other boys were hurt but looked like they would be fine in a few days. Darry only had a couple scratches on him. Tias shoulder felt like it was on fire, just the weight of her arm seemed unbearable. She placed her hand on her opposite shoulder which help the pain slightly.  
  
"You okay." Dally asked coming up beside Tia.  
  
"Yeah." Tia replied despite the nagging pain in her shoulder. "You?"  
  
"Of course." Dally replied with his reckless grin.  
  
"Your lopsidded." Two-Bit pointed out coming up beside Tia.  
  
"Huh?" She asked assuming Two-Bit was drunk and talking nonsense.  
  
"You, one shoulder is lower then the other." Two-bit replied.  
  
"Yeah, Pauly-whats-his-face desided to use it as target practice." Tia explained.  
  
"Can you move it? KJ asked looking at her shoulder which looked square instead of round.  
  
"Not really." Tia replied shurgging.  
  
"Probably dislocated it." Dally replied calmly.  
  
"Hey Pony!" Tia called out, wanting to change the subject "You okay?"  
  
She had been watching him from where she was standing, he look of being dazed and confused. Darry was looking at him with concern too.  
  
"Yep." He replied with a short nod.  
  
"Why don't you guys go clean up then meet us back at Buck's for some partying." Tim spoke up joining them.  
  
They agreed to meet at Buck's later, even though Darry didn't really want to go. He didn't want Pony to go either but after much debating, he finally gave in. So they parted with Shepards outfit and the Brumly boys and headed back towards the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tia, you can't go to the party with your shoulder out of its socket." Soda protested as she washed her face with her one good arm.  
  
'Why the hell not?" Tia asked drying off her face.  
  
Soda just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"You know by the looks of your face, if I hadn't seen you fighting, I never would have believed it." Two-Bit pointed out  
  
Tia just shrugged, he was right, she hadn't gotten one hit to the face. Most of them had been aimed at her back, unfortuntely.  
  
"C'mon, you scared it will hurt too much?" Steve shot at her.  
  
"No." She replied and sat down on the couch beside Soda "Do it and get it over with."  
  
"Ummm, k." Soda said slowly "This is going to hurt quite a bit though."  
  
Five minutes passed before they were ready. Tia sat on the couch, Dally and KJ sat beside her ready to brace her incase if they had to.  
  
"Ready?" Soda asked, gingerly taking her arm.  
  
Tia nodded and kept eye contact with Dally who was sitting in front of her. Soda clenched his jaw as he proceed to put her shoulder back into place. When Dally and KJ felt Tia tense, they made sure to keep a firm hold of her so she couldn't move. Tia bit down on her lip as she broke out in a cold sweat, but didn't break eye contact with Dally. Watching Tia take so much pain stung Dally's heart but not one did she cry out or shed a tear.  
  
She felt something move in her shoulder and the pain began to fade. She let out her breath and Soda released her.  
  
"Y'all right?" Dally asked carefully.  
  
"Of course." Tia replied with a tired smile.  
  
She fell back onto KJ who pushed a piece of stray hair away from her face. Tia smiled, relieved the worst of the pain was gone, even though she smarted all over, it wasn't unbearable. She glanced around the room to see if everyone else was ready. Johnny and Pony were sitting on the other couch watching them.  
  
"You look like you are dead on your feet." Tia commented to Pony.  
  
"I'll be alright." Pony replied with a small smile.  
  
"You ready to party?" Tia asked Johnny.  
  
"Sure am." He replied.  
  
"Lets go then." Dally spoke up getting off the couch.  
  
The greasers left the house once more that night, this time with less excitement and anxiety. Instead they walked slowly and proud. Because this night, was for them, they had bet the cocky Socs. Even though, it would all be the same the next day. The Socs would still be the ones with all the money and possiblities, the greasers would still be middle class and underpriviledge. But not tonight, tonight was theres, the greasers ruled the town, no one could bring them down. 


	20. Partying

As the Greasers made their way up Buck's street they could hear the music comming from his house. Ponyboy and Johnny were both excited inspite of their exhaustion, this was the first party they had ever gone to at Buck's. Even though he knew Darry would be keeping a close eye on him, Pony still couldn't wait. Dally opened the door and the Greasers entered the house. It was already packed with Tim's outfit and the Brumly boys were there too.  
  
The greasers group broke apart and drifted through the house. Tia, KJ, and Dally were on the couch in the living room talking with a bunch of people. Two-Bit, Soda and Steve were drinking and laughing their heads off. Pony and Johnny sat with Tia and them on the couch but weren't talking very much. Tia noticed this out of the corner or her eye.  
  
"Hey Pony!" She said waving a hand in front of his face making him jump.  
  
"Huh?" He asked and looked at her.  
  
Tia laughed and whispered something to KJ, who nodded slowly. Tia grabbed Pony's hand and led him towards the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"We are going to get Lisa, then we are walking back to the party." Tia replied.  
  
A little over half an hour later, Pony, Johnny and Lisa were having a lively conversation with a couple of the boys from Brumly. Dally was...well, they weren't sure where Dally was but Tia had seen him earlier with a black haired girl and hadn't seen him since. Tia and KJ were going between groups. Right now they were with Soda, Steve and Two-Bit who were having arm wrestling competitions with other guys at the party.  
  
"Two-Bit, your right arm, not your left!" Tia said laughing "Your so drunk you can't even tell your arm from your leg."  
  
Two-Bit of course lost the competition but was having too much fun to care. Darry even seemed to be having a good time. He was talking to an older guy from Brumly about cars, sports and people they both knew.  
  
"Hey KJ, lets see how good you are at this." Soda said sitting down.  
  
KJ shrugged and sat down across from him. They got in position, grasping each others hands. Tia put her two hands over theirs.  
  
"On my count...One...Two...Three." She pulled her hands back.  
  
Barely 30 seconds had passed when KJ slammed Soda's hand down.  
  
"Ouch." Soda said laughing.  
  
"Lemme try." Steve said pushing Soda off of the chair and sat down himself.  
  
KJ slammed him too and proceeded to beat half a dozen other guys there. By then they had a large crowd gathered around watching.  
  
"I'm just glad Dallas or Darry hasn't decided to come over here and put me in my place." KJ said then asked with a small amused smile. "Anyone else?"  
  
"Me." Tia said sliding into the empty chair.  
  
The rest of the guys standing around laughed but watched anyway. Tia grasped KJ's hand and Steve did the count down. Tia braced her arm muscles as KJ applied pressure to it. She laughed as her arm started to tilt back. She quickly put her foot on KJ's chair and pushed it back. His chair fell back along with KJ, who pulled Tia across the table and down on the ground with him.  
  
"Well that wasn't very sportsmen like." KJ laughed, sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Couldn't you have just left me in my chair?" Tia asked laughing as she got back to her feet.  
  
"Nope." KJ replied with a large smile once he was on his feet again.  
  
"Good to see your feeling better." A deep voice said from behind them.  
  
"Hey Buck." Tia said when she turned around and saw him.  
  
KJ just glared at him cooly, remembering what had happened at the last party between Tia and Buck.  
  
"I've had a lot of people asking 'bout you, can I count on you to be there for the rodeo next Friday?" Buck asked.  
  
"I don't know if that is such a good idea, you were in the hospital not even 24 hours ago." KJ pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but you know what they say 'get back in the saddle'." Tia replied shrugging "Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Having fun?" Tia asked Pony and Lisa.  
  
"Yep." Pony replied with a smile. "Look over there."  
  
Tia's eyes followed in the direction Pony was pointing. She caught sight of Johnny in the corner talking quietly with a girl. She had black/brown hair which fell in ringlettes around her face. She looked to be around 14 or 15. Tia smiled, happy that Johnny had found someone.  
  
She left Pony and Lisa alone, she saw KJ talking with some friends so she headed into the kitchen to get a drink. She found Two-Bit gazing intently at a can of beer.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Tia asked taking a can for herself.  
  
"I can't find the bottle opener." Two-Bit sighed heavily.  
  
"Its a can, not a bottle, brilliance." Tia pointed out laughing.  
  
"What?" Two-Bit asked, clearly drunk.  
  
Tia just rolled her eyes and popped the top for him. A wide smile spred across his face and he raised his can.  
  
"Cheers." He replied and Tia knocked her can against his.  
  
Two-Bit raised an eyebrow in a nonverbal challenge. Tia replied with a short nod and an amused smile. They both tilted their heads back and chugged the beer as fast as they could. Tia slammed her can down on the counter first, Two-Bit a couple seconds later.  
  
"Nice one." Tim spoke up, comming up behind them.  
  
"Thanks." Tia replied.  
  
"You always drink like that?" Tim asked with an amused smile.  
  
"Not usually. I think Two-Bit here is a bad influence." Tia joked.  
  
"I can think of worse habits of his that coulda' rubbed off on you." Tim pointed out.  
  
They talked for a bit longer until Tim left to rejoin his group.  
  
"What?" Tia asked Two-Bit who had been starring at her.  
  
"You got something on your chin." He said after a moment.  
  
Tia's hand almost went towards her face but she remembered he had done that a few weeks ago. If she had, he would have then said 'no, your other chin'.  
  
"Really?" She asked "Well you got this big ugly round thing on your neck...opps, thats your head."  
  
Two-Bit just starred at her then burst out laughing. Tia shook her head and helped guide Two-Bit back into the living room. 


	21. Really Greasey Girl

"Quit laughing you'll wake her up." Soda hissed to Two-Bit.  
  
"I can't help it." Two-Bit replied but attempted to hold back his laughter.  
  
"I don't think she is going to like this very much." Pony pointed out.  
  
"So?" Steve asked shrugging.  
  
"How did you find out its her birthday, anyway?" Johnny whispered.  
  
" Found her wallet on the coffee table." Two-Bit said pulling it out of his pocket and taking an ID card out of it. "See, it has today's date on it."  
  
Steve took the card and glanced at it quickly before throwing it in Two-Bit's face.  
  
"Nice going meat head, it also says she is 21." Steve said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe it, she has been lying to us the whole time!" Two-Bit hissed.  
  
"Use your thick head,"Steve rolled his eyes "Dally has one just like it and he isn't 21. It a fake ID."  
  
"So...this might not even be her real birthday?" Pony asked.  
  
"Who cares...maybe we always missed her birthday, it will be like a...belated birthday present." Two-Bit said shrugging.  
  
"Some present..."Johnny said under his breath.  
  
The guys all froze as Tia rolled over on the couch in her sleep. She didn't bother changing when she slept, she had on jeans and a tanktop. Now with her back exposed to them, they could see the dark bruises which cover it from the rumble a week ago.  
  
"Ready?" Soda asked.  
  
"Wait!" Johnny hissed and pointed to the blades in her back pockets. "Dally told me that last time he woke her up, she almost slit his throat."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll get them." Soda said and crept towards her.  
  
Five minutes later, he let out his breath and set the two blades on the coffee table.  
  
"Now, are we ready?" Soda asked.  
  
Two-Bit, Johnny, Steve and Ponyboy all gave short nods.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three...one...two...three!" Soda said and they all lunged at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Dally and Darry called out as they opened the screen door.  
  
"In the bathroom...we'll be out in one sec!" Soda yelled from behind the shut bathroom door.  
  
"You're all in there?" Darry asked.  
  
"Yep!" Pony called back.  
  
The bathroom door opened and arguing could be heard.  
  
"As soon as you untie me, your ass in mine Soda!" Tia yelled from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Come see!" Two-Bit yelled happily.  
  
Darry stuck his head in the bathroom and immediately started laughing his head off.  
  
"What?" Dally asked and stuck his head in the bathroom too see what was so funny.  
  
Tia was tied to a kitchen chair, her hair slicked back in complicated swirls and loops and by the look on her face, she didn't look too happy about it.  
  
"There, now you look a real greaser." Dally said between laughs.  
  
"Oh shove it." Tia growled as Dally doubled over laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How do you guys get this stuff out of your hair?!" Tia yelled from the bathroom, she was shampooing her hair in the sink, trying to get the hair gel out.  
  
"We don't!" Steve yelled back laughing.  
  
When they heard the water shut off, Tia immerged from the bathroom, towel drying her hair.  
  
"Well according to your ID card here, you just turned 22 today." Soda said holding up her card.  
  
"14, 22...not that much of a difference." Tia replied shrugging.  
  
"So today is your really birthday?" Dally asked.  
  
"Yep." Tia replied.  
  
She tossed the towel on the couch and proceeded to jump on Soda, pulling him off the chair. She took him by surprise and they both toppled onto the floor. She brought her right knee up and tried to pin his chest down. She succeeded and had him pinned down.  
  
"Told you, your ass is mine." Tia pointed out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, your right. Now would you get off of me, what would KJ say if he knew you were acting this way?" Soda teased.  
  
"He would probably say served you right. It wasn't exactly fun waking up to 5 guys jumping on you and pulling you off the couch." Tia pointed out.  
  
"Meh, I knew if one or two of us tried too, you would just break our necks then go back to sleep." Soda replied.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right." Tia said laughing.  
  
After lunch Dally spoke up.  
  
"You ready for the rodeo tonight?" He asked Tia.  
  
"Of course." Tia replied and added "Even though I didn't get as much sleep as I would have liked."  
  
"Well you are going to need all the energy you have cause Buck has spred the word that you are going to be at the next rodeo. Loads of people are showing up tonight." Dally explained.  
  
"Yeah, well I am just loads are comming to see 'Oh-great-and-mighty Dallas Winston' too." Tia teased. 


	22. Peace

The rodeo was just a few hours away and Tia was walking back from the corner store after buying a pack of Kools. It was getting dark out and usually she would never be caught dead walking around by herself. But tonight, she walked with her head held high, not always looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being targeted for a jumping. The Socs had been lying low lately. Tia knew it was only a matter of time before they started up again at their old tricks. She was going to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Old tricks.

Hardly.

No one had any idea just what the Socs were planning.

END


End file.
